How to Trust Again
by ANIMEGAL310
Summary: Her spirit energy erupted from her in a most violent matter. after the anniversery of her parents death, Shotoyami is nearly raped. Suddenly this strange boy comes and save her. everyone is after her soul.the one and only thing to unlock the ultimate powe
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: i do not own YYH....sighs but i wish i had Hiei  
  
iI OWN SHOTOYAMI!! ME AND ME ALONE....PLEASE DON'T STEAL HER.  
  
Rain...Pain...Fear...Hatred  
  
it was christmas eve and Shotoyami was out on one of her evening walks. piles of snow surrounded the sidewalks as snowplowers finished did their job. all the girl wore was a purple New York shirt, blue jeans and a leather jacket.  
  
"God i hate Christmas," she murmured as she flipped the collar of the jacket over her neck. this season of cheering and caring and love brought back memories of pain....hatred....fear. she shoke the feelings off and tried to remain in the present. She looked up into the sky. rain clouds had appeared and seem to grow darker by the minute.  
  
Shotoyami was known as the 'outkast'(ANi love outkasts songs!!sigs 'HEY YA!' don't ask me how this fits into the story.) at her school. she had only three close friends and even with them she didn't feel a hundred percent safe. she was 15 and has long curly black hair that fell lightly at her coco cola shaped hips. her lips were a rose color as her hazel brown eyes scanned her scenery. her carmel-like skin was starting to get goosebumps from the cold.  
  
she stopped at a red stop sign, looked both ways, then crossed the street. she walked slowly deep in thought....  
  
it started to rain. her hair started to stick to her face as steam escaped her mouth in clouds of smoke.  
  
she stopped in front of a Shell gas station and went. at the front desk was a young boy or 17 or 18. he saw Shotoyami walk through the door and went to greet her with open arms and puckered lips.  
  
"Touch me and you die," she whispered. the boy backed up and returned to his counter. "Myo Kyote," she growled.  
  
Myo Kyote was known as the 'hottie' of the school as the girls worshipped him. he had blond hair that went to his ears. his left ear was pierced and his eys were crystal blue. he haad a finely toned body that made girls squel and swoone in excitement and his voice (to the cheerleaders) songs like wind chimes(AN::GAGS::).  
  
He liked Shotoyami...alot! he wanted her. he glanced back at the entrance where the girl stood. she was rubbing her hands together to warm up and squinting her eyes due to the brightness of the light.  
  
Unaware of his gaze and i roamingi0 eyes, she glanced into the corner by the fruits and grain section. there, stood a boy who smelt of flowers. rose flowers to be exact. she took in a deep breath. she loved roses. they were her favorite flowers.  
  
He had long red hair that fell to his back and his eyes...oh his eyes...they left her in a trance. something about them was trusting yet betraying at the same time. they were a shade of emerald green.  
  
Behind him was a boy wearing all green. he had his had in his pockets while speaking to the red head. Shotoyami's eye twitched at the amount of gel plastered on his hair. his eyes were brown was was filled with...stupidity?  
  
'Gelboy' sensed somebody watching them. he looked over his left shoulder and spotted the girl at the entrance. at that moment when there eyes meet the girl turned her head as if she were lost or searching for something. he shrugged his shoulders and continued his conversation.  
  
'God,' thought Shotoyami. 'he saw me. he actually noticed me!.....like it matters (sighs). men are animals. they don't respect females.' she glanced at Myo whose eyes seem to be examing every inch of her as a lion searches a herd of zebras before making the killing strike. his eyes suddenly stooped and starred at her chest. he grinned wickedly.  
  
Shotoyami was confused. 'what the hell is he starring at?' it finally hit he like a hurricane. she looked down at her chest. her shirt was completely soaked! it was sticking to her breasts and forming every curve for perverted guys to daydream.  
  
she glarred at him straight in the eyes. "Pervert," she growled as she stuck her middle finger up at him and sat near the window in the cafe. she took off her leather jacket and place it on the chair across from her. she then took out a small book from her pocket and placed on the table. as she looked at the book she seemed to calm down. she opened to the page she had previously marked with a 'Touch me and you WILL DIE!' book mark and continued to read. "Duchess is the best book to calm ones nerves," she sighed.  
  
'Gelboy' saw the whole thing. he was smiling from ear to ear. the red head just looked at him then looked at what was so interesting to his companion. he saw a girl sitting by the window reading. she seemed quite interested in it. "Yuske," he said, "are you okay."  
  
Yuske looked at him and then burst out laughing. the girls ear twitched at the noise but didn't budge from her book. "I am fine Kurama." he then paused to catch some air. "you see that babe over there?" Kurama nodded. "Well, she just told that cashier guy to fuck off!"  
  
"Interesting," Kurama said as he placed two oranges in the basket.  
  
"interesting? Man Kurama! she's like a total babe." Kurama said nothing and placed two mangoes, three peaches and three bananas into the basket. Yuske looked at him dumbly. "Well if you won't ask her out..i will!" Yuske walked over to the cafe and stood over the girl. peering over to see what she was reading. 'Ugh,' he thought. 'romance crap.' he tapped the girl on the shoulder.  
  
Shotoyami, unaware of what loomed over her was lost in the book of 'Duchess'. Presently, she was at the part when Duchess and Rowdy, a texan, were horseback riding when she felt the continued tapping on her left shoulder.  
  
she sighed, placed the bookmark into the book and placed it closed on the table. she closed her eyes trying to controll her rage. (ANWARNING!! DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT DISTURB A GIRL READING A ROMANCE NOVEL!) 'Doesn't that bastard know when to give up?' she kept her eyes closed as she heard the figure shift anxiously waiting for her to speak. "I told you Myo to FUCK OFF! do you need a better message?! don't let me have to rip off the only thing that allows you to have kids and stomp it in the ground."  
  
Yuske grinned so much he thought he was going to explode. "Hey," he said coolly.  
  
Shotoyami's eyes shot wide oped. 'that is not Myo's voice.' she slowly turned her head around slowly to see none other than 'Gelboy' standing there. she hastily stood up and bowed. "I-I am sooooo sorry," she apoligized. "i had no idea that it was i you i was talking to."  
  
"No prob'," he smirked. 'Wow,' thought Yuske examining her. 'what a babe. what a temper.'  
  
Shotoyami glarred across to the register at Myo. He wasn't paying attention. he was too busy flirtting with teo 14 year olds who had on way too much make up.  
  
"Name's, Urameshi," he said shaking her hand and bringing her back to the real world. "Yuske Urameshi."  
  
Shotoyami glarred at him as well that sent shivers up the boy's spine. she returned the handshake with a firm grasp. "Hywein...Shotoyami Hywein."  
  
Yuske was impressed by the stregnth of the girl. he released her hand and asked her a question. "Hey wanna go on a date?"  
  
Shotoyami's eyes hardened. 'Who does this guy think he is. comin' out of the blue and asking me on a date?' "Look boy," she began.  
  
"Boy?" Yuske's eye twitched.  
  
"i don't need some punk coming out of the blue and asking me out on a date. i have enough promblems as it is and i don't need any male in my life to make it worse. you got that, GELBOY?!!!!" Yuske was speechless. his eyes were filled of anger. it was as if she lit a candle deep down that sent him a flame.  
  
Shotoyami looked outside. it had stopped raining. she quietly placed her jacket on, grabbed her booked and left the ever so angry Yuske.  
  
Finally coming to reality Yuske growled. "Why that son of a b-"  
  
"Yuske," came Kurama's voice. he looked at Yuske. his fists were clenched and he was grinding his teeth. "she dumped you."  
  
"like hell she did," he growled.  
  
Kurama smiled. "reminds me of Keiko."  
  
"HA!" Yuske snorted. "Keiko is just scary but this girl is....different."  
  
Kurama paid for his goods and they both left. the streetlights were now on and druncken men roamed the streets. Yuske thought of Shotoyami.  
  
"i'll see you later Kurama," Yuske yelled as he ran in the direction Shotoyami went.  
  
"Later!" called Kurama but it was too late. Yuske had already disappeared into the darkness known as night.

* * *

AG310: THERE IT IS MY VERY FIRST FIC!!(CHEERS AND DUCKS) HEY!! you almost hit me.  
  
Hiei: that was the point baka.  
  
AG310:OMIGOD! ITS HIEI(runs towards hiei and hugs him tightly)  
  
Hiei: ugh!  
  
AG310: What do you mean by 'ugh'.(release him and looks bewildered)  
  
Hiei: baka onna!  
  
AG310: sooooo(begins to sob) you don't(lower lip quivering)....like me?  
  
Hiei:hn!  
  
AG310: OH THE CRUEL WORDS THAT HAVE BEFALLEN UPON ME (SOBS UNCONTROLABLY)   
  
Hiei: this may take awhile (points to an 'overwhelmed by emotions' ANIMEGAL310 sobbing uncontrollably). read and reveiw....or i'll hunt you down and skin you alive(gets knocked by a bookcase) grr! WHO IN THE HELL THREW THAT?!  
  
AG310:(POINTS TO REVEIWERS) it wasn't me. (takes a step back and runs like a bat out of hell) READ AND REVEIW!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! 


	2. RUN!

Disclaimer: i do not won YYH....I WANT HIEI!  
  
Hiei:(backs away very slowly)  
  
AG310: I GOT THREE REVEIWS! not bad but i thought i would at least i would get ten....if i should change my summary give me some ideas...should i change the title? I NEED MOR REVEIWS!!  
  
RUN!  
  
Shotoyami walked down the street. once again, she stopped in front of a stop sign and looked both ways. no sign of cars....she crossed the street.   
  
it was quiet on the street...people rushed by silently after a full night of partying. some were still unsatisfied and went to search for another place to satisfy their thirst for party.  
  
Shotoyami felt a hand wrap round her shoulder. the smell of alcohol clogged her nose. she wrinkled her face.  
  
"Hey (hic) babe," said the voice of a druckerd. he tried to steady himself on Shotoyami. "YOU WANNA PARTY?" he waved a twenty in her face.   
  
Shotoyami just snapped! 'what the HELL.' she bent down out of the man's grip, took his right arm and placed it over her right shoulder. she then used her steghnth to bend forward while standing up and threw the man over her shoulder. she then pinned him face down while twiting his arm to his back.  
  
"OW BITCH! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?"  
  
"YOUR my problem....NOW BEAT IT AND LEAVE ME BE!" she released his arm. the man rubbed him arm and waddled away cursing.  
  
Shotoyami blew a piece of hair from her face and continued her walk. 'men.'  
  
the winter breeze blew into her face as she enter TREE SANCTUARY PARK. it sliced her face as she covered her eyes. as she got deeper into the park the wind died down. she removed the cover from her eyes and looked around. only couples walking or making out in front of the dolphin water fountain.  
  
she gaged and continued. love made her sick. to her, men were animals. they didn't deserve to live. they didn't deserve the company or warmth of a female. (ANokay, okay. so she has problems with men. sue me)  
  
as she walked deeper in the park, the noises of everyday life seemed to be slowly drifting away. the icy wind gently blew once again. the trees did a silent dance. the swings swayed slowly as the moonless night engulfed everything.  
  
she walked a little futher until she came to a dim light. it became brighter and more clearer as she got closer. underneath the light was a dark blue bench, and beside that a baby oak tree. behind the bench was a forest of anceint trees.  
  
Shotoyami sighed as she took her seat on the bench. little white puffs of smoke appeared in front of her as she yawned and stretched. it was really cold but it didn't bother her until later. right now there was a book in her leather pocket with her name written all over it.  
  
she flipped her right leather pocket open and carefully removed her book. she rose her head to the sky and took a deep breath. she let it out slowly as a grin came upon her face. silence. every readers dream come true.  
  
she lifted her right leg and planted on top of her left leg as she hung forward with the book in hand. her nimble fingers eagerly opened the book. as she read, she slowly drifted back into the world of 'Duchess'.  
  
as she sank deeper into the book, a group of men came walking through singing and cursing and yelling. 'ugh! can't i get one moment of peace without them interrupting!' she sighed disgustedly. the men seem to be getting closer to her.  
  
Shotoyami pulled the book to cover her eyes. her body tensed as the smell of fresh rum and gin filled the air. 'they're drunk! no surprise. christmas eve equals christmas parties which give men unlimited drinks and if they got the cash prostitutes!'  
  
the men passed her. hardly acknowledging her presence. 'hump! now that's rude. i know i'm worth at lease a glance.'(ANnow don't get me wrong...she hates men but with two exceptions her little brother and one of her best friends. i'll tell you about him in later chapters.)  
  
once they had disappeared into the unforgiving darkness. she waited...and waited...and waited. nothing. the men did not come back. she sighed a breath of relief and relaxed herself, once again endulging herself into the book.  
  
behind her, the trees and bushes ruffled a bit, then fell silent. thinking it was just a squirrel, Shotoyami payed no attention and shrugged of the cold feelong that creeped up her back.   
  
she turned the page.  
  
another shuffle sound was heard behind her. it was closer than the last one and several shuffles followed behind.   
  
'i knew it was too good to be true.' Shotoyami slowly closed her book, making sure that she had carefully marked the page. she placed it back into her right pocket and cautiously got up and walked away.  
  
the ruffles stopped; followed by several footsteps. one...three...eight...ten! Ten separate footsteps...divide by two. five men or whatever followed her.  
  
Shotoyami quickened her pace: the footsteps also quickened. they have left the park and passed an alleyway. 'so,' she grinned, 'they wanna play? let's play!'   
  
with that, Shotoyami dashed into a sprint and ran into the second alleyway. (ANnow tell me, would you run into a DARK and SCARY alleyway?) the footsteps followed. she turned left down another alleyway and then took a right. the footsteps continued to follow. 'DAMN IT!. those bastards just don't know when to give up!'  
  
as Shotoyami ran, she could make out a small narrow passage. she took advantage of this and in one last burst of energy, she squeezed herself in. she waited and held her breath. she dare not let a sound escape her to reveal her location.  
  
the footsteps gradually got up to her. they were huffing and puffing. "where that bitch go," cursed one of the men.  
  
Shotoyami grimaced at the scent of the men. as before, the smelt drunk.  
  
"dunno," said another. he placed his hands in his pockets and started to walk away. "guess the little wench gave us the slip. lets go find something else to do." the other three men grumbled and left out the alleyway.  
  
once all was clear, shotoyami breathed a sigh of relief and placed the back of her head against the wall. she was breathung heavily and sweat beaded down her brow then frooze.  
  
the winter night grew colder by the minute. Shotoyami pressed the 'light' button on her orange ULTIMATE watch. it glowed in the darkness then faded after five seconds.  
  
"midnight," she whispered. "merry christmas to me." she squeezed herself out of the narrow passageway. as she was straightening her jacket, a cold hand reached out of the darkness and oulled her into a tight embrace while covering her mouth; preventing her from screaming her lungs out.  
  
AG310: oooooooooooooooooooooh a cliffy..  
  
Shotoyami: yeah it is! so were's the YYH gang?  
  
AG310:ooooh, Shotoyami got a cruuuuuuuuush!  
  
Shotoyami:I DO NOT!  
  
AG310: yeah, sure, whatever. i would like to thank rapidash-dragon! she/he was my first reveiw. also, silver ivy. i felt so happy when i read ur reveiw. i wish i could actually flip some people at my school but since i'm a priest's daughter i got to set an example. they are comlpete perverts(points to miroku) anyway, please read and reveiw. 


	3. HELP!

Disclaimer: i don't own YYH....hey! you think if the writter of YYH got amnesia she/he would proclaime me the writter?  
  
Hiei throws a tomato: NO BAKA ONNA! NOW SAY IT RIGHT.  
  
AG310 wipes tomato off: okay, okay--' i do not own YYH or any other anime in fact!   
  
Shotoyami: but she does own me!  
  
AG310: to those wondering what kind of fic this is i have not chosen yet. should it be Hiei or Kurama? Yuske or Kurabaka...er...Kurabara? Youko Kurama or some other guy?  
  
Shotoyami: what are you talking about?  
  
AG310:a boyfriend of course! you think you'll go through the whole fic without a boyfriend?  
  
Shotoyami: yes!  
  
Ag310:anyway...on with the fic!  
  
Help!  
  
Last Chappie:as she was straightening her jacket, a cold hand reached out of the darkness and oulled her into a tight embrace while covering her mouth; preventing her from screaming her lungs out.

* * *

Shotoyami heart raced.  
  
"We saw your watch glow," said the owner of the hand in her ear. two separate chuckles followed in front of her.  
  
'Okay calm down. breath. there's one speaker and i heard two separate laughs. ummmm, that make's three. two less than before.'  
  
a laugh distracted her from her thoughts. "so little one," he used his other hand to run round her left thigh, "ready to party?"  
  
"Yeah," hiccuped one of the others. "a weak wench like you can never handle us."  
  
'if their as stupid as they sound then i have the advantage. bastards. NEVER underestimate a female.' she grinned to herself.  
  
the drunken man felt the grin spread across Shotoyami's face. wasn't she suppose to be terrified? scared? instead she was laughing? "what's so funny wench?"  
  
'THIS!' with that Shotoyami took her right foot and stomped it on the man's foot. his grip on her lessened as he winced in pain. 'BIG MISTAKE.' she took her left elbow and jabbed it back into the assailant's stomach. she then spun around and took the palm of her right hand and slamed it upwards into his face; breaking his nose instantly.  
  
"Rule number one," she said,"never underestimate your opponent!" the other two stared in awe. all was a blur to them as they saw their companion sprawling on the cold, hard ground.  
  
"b-bitch," he managed to say before passing out.  
  
Shotoyami turned her head slowly to the stunned men behind her. she was breathing rather quickly as white clouds of smoke appeared from her mouth. her teeth were shaking uncontrollably. 'that took...more energy...than i thought.'  
  
the two concious men saw the tired look on the girl's face as she tried to glare at them. bits and pieces of her hair fell to the front of her face and covered her eyes.  
  
'i'm soo tired.' she had her guard down and the men took advantage of this. (ANlike she said 'never underestimate your opponent.') the stronger one lunged at her and pinned her down unto the ground. the other leaned onto the side of the wall and grinned.  
  
"now," the man whispered as he lowered his face to hers, "let's see what you taste like." his lips were icy cold as he touched the bare skin that was her neck.  
  
Shotoyami shuddered at the touch. i don't know where she got the strength from, but she started to squirm franctically. "Get off of me. BASTARD!"  
  
he held her down and chuckled. "why would i," he whispered in her ear. his hands moved to her right shoulder as he gripped her shirt. (ANher leather jacket was never buttoned or zipped. whatever)  
  
"GET OFF OF ME NOW! I AM GETTING WAY PISSED OFF!" she struggled more but failed miserably.  
  
"oh, i like them fiesty." his grinned widened as he ripped Shotoyami's shirt clear off, exposing her bare skin. (ANoh come on! she's wearing a bra! perverts!!)   
  
she shrieked in fear. 'OH GOD! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!'  
  
the icy lips traveled down her bare chest as his right hand traveled downwards. 'ROAMING HANDS! I HATE ROAMING HANDS!' the lips stopped at her belly button. the hand kept travelling downward till it stopped at her pants, slowly unbuttoning it.  
  
"NO!" she gasped. "GET OFF OF ME NOW!! I SWEAR, I GOT LAWYERS!" (ANnow tell me...would you threaten the person who was about to rape you?)  
  
"Hey," came a voice. it startled her. "leave some for me!" it laughed. it was the other drunkered. 'how can he just stand there?! men are so evil!'  
  
Shotoyami struggled twice as hard almost throwing the man off her. he lunged back down with as much force. "Going somewhere, sweetheart?"  
  
she was about to lose her virginity to some man off the street. 'Somebody..anybody..help me!' she screamed within herself.  
  
She closed her eyes refusing to cry. she did not want to give this rappist the pleasure in seeing her cry. (ANi don't know about you but i would not be crying...i would be screaming AND crying!)  
  
waiting for her life to end, waiting for the pain that would soon consume her body, waiting for the only thing that was hers that God gave her to be taken away; nothing happened. the weight that once had her pinned down was now gone.   
  
'huh?'Shotoyami opened her eyes. nothing. she turned her head to the left to see her two assailants knocked out cold. above their heads she saw a pair off horns and just as quickly they dissapeared.   
  
"i do not hallucinate. those were definately horns!" she tried to stand up. her whole body ached. 'mental note to self. walk with a buddy and try to figure out what's with the horns.' she felt a light tap on her shoulder as she steadied herself.  
  
fear struck her. with her last bit of strength, she punched the stranger sending him flying into nearby trashcans.  
  
Shotoyami kissed her right knuckles to ease the pain.  
  
"is this the thanks i get for saving your sorry little ass?" moaned the figure in pain as he stood up.  
  
the rising sun peeked over the buildings and creeped inch by inch into the alleyway.  
  
Shotoyami allowed her eyes to adjust to the light. She slowly rose her head to the figure and gasped. "GELBOY?!"

* * *

AG310: oooooh another cliffy!  
  
Shotoyami:why do you put me in these strange prdicaments?  
  
AG310: because you represent all females who think men are dirt!  
  
Yuske:Hey! watch it! you do want more reveiws don't ya?  
  
AG310:yeah....AND?  
  
Yuske:STOP PUSHING US DOWN!  
  
AG310 ignoring an angry Yuske: anyway lets start voting... should Shotoyami date the kind and gentle Kurama.... the perverted yet ever so sexy Youko Kurama... the punk ass Yuske... the 'will you marry me' Kuwabaka, er Kuwabara...or the ever fiesty Hiei!? or even a secret admirer?  
  
Shotoyami: what are you doing!? do not vote! only reveiw--'  
  
AG310:what do you mean 'do not vote' in the fifth chapter you'll meet the guys at Genkai's and in the seventh or eigth someone would catch your eye!  
  
Shotoyami: you mean i would catch someone's eye?  
  
AG310: uh....sure, fin, whatever. let's go with that.  
  
Hiei: READ AND REVEIW OR I'LL-(gets knocked in head with book case)  
  
AG310: didn't i tell you not to threaten the reveiwers?! I CAN MAKE VERY BAD THINGS HAPPEN TO YOU!  
  
Hiei: like what?  
  
AG310: like a make out scene.  
  
Hiei shudders at the thought: fine...PLEASE read and reveiw.  



	4. Yuske's POV

Disclaimer: i don't own YYH.

It was late and Yusuke wanted to get home before his mother blew a fuse. Even after two years, raising from the dead and beating Toguro his mother still treated him like a child.

_"You are to be home bye midnight, Yusuke," his mother had told him._

_"I'm going to be at a friend's house Ma. So you don't have to worry." He was surprised when his mother gave him a quick hug. "Mom?_

_"I just don't want to lose you again Yusuke." She began to cry onto his shoulder._

_Yusuke wrapped his arms around his mother. "It's okay," he soothed. He held her out in front of him so that she could look into his eyes. "I'm not going to leave you okay." He smiled warmly at her._

_His mother smiled back wiping her tears. She got up and walked over to the door, grabbing her blue jacket. "Where are you going?"_

_She grabbed her keys and slid into her shoes, smiling at her son as she opened the door and began to leave. "Well since you won't be here for awhile I might as well get some drinks. Later Yusuke."_

Yusuke smiled slightly as he cut through the park. He saw a group of men walk pass him. Three of them had horns. He looked at his watch. It was spinning out of control and finally blew. He covered his eyes from the smoke.

He looked at his watch. "Aw damn..." He took out a pink compact from his pocket as he placed the watch in his now empty pocket. He flipped it open and pressed a button.

"Hello," a chirpy voice answered. A blue headed girl with pink eyes appeared. "Boton here and ready for business. Oh, Yusuke its you! How's it going?"

"There's a couple of demons possessing three drunkards," he said. "I think their part of the Reo clan."

"Oh my. Um, Yusuke keep out of sight. I'll try and be there as soon as I can. Boton over and out!" Yusuke flipped the pink compact closed and walked after the 'demons'.

He came to a stop in front of an alleyway. "Damn it!" He snapped my fingers in frustration. "I lost them."

As Yusuke began to walk away he heard a scream. "Hywein!" He ran as fast as he could through the alleyway.

He saw them, at least three of them. One of them was on the ground out cold. 'I bet Hywein got her hands on this guy.'

He searched for the girl. She was being held down by the largest of the three by the legs and the other by the arms. She had her eyes closed shut. She was partially naked.

The man holding her arms bent down and licked the crevice made by her breasts. Yusuke growled slightly in anger. "Don't worry babe. We'll start soon."

The other man was getting excited. "This will be sheer delight. Master will be proud."

"Indeed," said the other. Their voices had slightly changed. "He didn't say the onna had to be a virgin did he?" he said looking at his partner.

"No, he didn't," smiled the rapist. He started to pull Shotoyami's underwear down, positioning himself above her. "A ningen virgin," he said coldly, "never have I thought I'll have such a treasure."

He had to do something before it was too late.

'If their drunk then their spirit awareness has almost doubled,' thought Yusuke. "Damn..."

The demon holding the girl's arms lifted his head in the air and sniffed. He growled slightly. "Trouble Crollie."

Crollie stopped short upon entering Shotoyami. "Probably just a rat, Noll"

"No..." Noll turned his head around and starred into the darkness of the alleyway. His eyes glowed red as he stood from the girl. "Nice to see you again Spirit Detective."

Yusuke grinned slightly, standing up. He placed his hands in his pockets and come from round the corner. "I didn't know picking on innocent girl's was how low you both could go." He looked down at the girl.

"What we do is of no concern to you ningen."

Yusuke waved a finger at Noll. "No need for name calling."

Crollie growled in annoyance as he stood up, fixing his pants. "You shall pay dearly detective."

"Sorry I have no cash on me," joked Yusuke. He pointed his finger at Noll. "We can do it the easy way or the hard way." The tip of his index finger glowed blue.

Crollie and Noll glowed red, hunching forward. Their nails grew long as their clothes started to tear. They started to grow in size.

'Damn. I can see their friggin' spirit energy.' Yusuke took a step back. "I guess it's the hard way." The two demons lunged at Yusuke as he leapt into the air. He twisted and turned avoiding the attacks.

"CLAWS OF HATE!" Shouted Noll as he sliced the air. Streaks of red emitted from his claws towards Yusuke.

Yusuke avoided the attack easily by doing a back flip and landing beside Shotoyami. He bent down and shook her shoulders. "Wake up Hywein." She didn't budge. "Damn it!"

Crollie kicked Yusuke in the back sending him flying into nearby trashcans. "Stay away from the ningen woman," he ordered standing on top of her. He picked her up by the chin and placed it against his face. A slight moan escaped her. "You wouldn't want this onna to wake up do you?" he grinned exposing rows of sharp teeth.

Yusuke steadily stood up. "Don't you dare touch her." He aimed his finger once again at the two figures. "DOUBLE SPIRIT GUN!" Two balls of energy shot from his finger and headed for the two.

One hit Crollie in the forehead and the other knocked Noll in the stomach. Crollie lost his grip on Shotoyami and fell backwards. The girl fell onto her stomach allowing another moan to leave her.

Yusuke opened his communicator. Once he was finished talking to Boton he hauled the three unconscious figures to the wall. He stood beside Shotoyami and turned her over to her back. "Hyein," he whispered.

Shotoyami moaned again and slowly fluttered her eyes open. She slowly stand up and Yusuke tapped her gently on her shoulder. She was in bad shape. Her shirt was ripped right off and she has bruises all over her skin.  
  
She tensed and flinched when he touched her. Before Yusuke knew it, he felt a huge blow to the face and was sailing into the trashcans.  
  
"Holy crap! Is this the thanks I get for saving your sorry little ass?" he moaned as he stood up. he rubbed my chin in awe at her strength. 'Wow! What a right hook!'  
  
He suddenly heard her gasp. "GELBOY?!"

AG310: here is a revised chappie. I'm working on chapter five right now and chapter six. Hope you all enjoy!!

Shotoyami: anyway... please start voting with who i should get 'close' to. I can't believe i said that.


	5. I need no one's help

AG310: HIYA EVERYONE! I JUST FINISHED TYPING AND HAD MAJOR WRITOR'S BLOCK! PLUS I WAS SO INTO MY OTHER FIC I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS ONE! MY VERY FIRST FIC! ARGH!

HERE ARE THE VOTES SO FAR:

HIEI.......3

YUSKE.....2

KURAMA.....2

KUWABAKA...-

KUWABARA: HEY!

AG310: OOPS!

KUWABARA....0

DICLAIMER: SADLY I DO NOT OWN YYH.

Yusuke's eye twitched. "Gelboy?" Why did she keep calling him that. Was...was his hair that bad?  
  
He looked at her and stared for awhile before stopping at her chest.  
  
Shotoyami felt his gaze linger down to her bare chest. She quickly zipped her leather jacket up. Her body ached so bad as she pulled her pants bak up and buttoned them. She didn't want anybody around her right now. "Go away," she whispered.  
  
Yusuke broke his gaze and looked back up to the young girl's face. Pain.... anger.... sadness.... fear. "Come on," he said gently.  
  
Shotoyami took a step back. "No..."  
  
"Come on. You need some help." Yusuke took a step forward.  
  
"No." Shotoyami took a step backwards. "I don't need help from any man...especially you. So just leave me alone!"  
  
Yusuke felt bad for her. 'She has been through alot. What could have happened to allow her to hate men so much besides the obvious?' He took a step forward with his arms opened and a welcome smile on his face. "Come on," he said soothingly. " I'll take you home."  
  
Shotoyami tried to ignore the pain but it kept coming back. She could hear voices within herself. Images of the past came back. She started to shake uncontrollably.

Yusuke was trying really hard to bring Shotoyami back to the real world. "Damn it girl! Wake up!" he held her as he stood up. "Wake up...we have to get out of here."

Shotoyami didn't hear anything, only the voices of past.

_"Cry all you want. No one can hear you love." _It was her father.

A picture of her mother came next. It was then day she and her brother left. _"Goodbye... my children."_

"MOTHER!" she cried as a pink energy blast erupted from her.

-----REIKAI WORLD----

"WHOA! Koenma sir!" A blue creature with a small white horn on its forehead came charging through two huge doors.

"Yes, yes. What is it Ogre," came a voice. It sat behind a desk in a large chair. The back facing the doorway.

"A new energy signature has been discovered in the Human World. All our machines are going haywire." Ogre started running up and down the room yelling 'what are we gonna do' and 'I need a vacation!'

"Calm down, Ogre. Tell me about the new spirit energy."

The creature stopped and went to the desk. He placed a pile of papers and started searching. "Um, it says here that the spirit energy is pink."

"PINK!" The voice cried. A small hand came from behind the chair and pressed a red button. "Holy guacamole! Ogre, get Boton's rear end in her now and bring the spirit detectives!"

"Ay yi, mon capiton." The blue Ogre saluted and ran out the door.

"It's been many years," spoke Koenma. "But its finally time..."

---------BACK IN THE ALLEYWAY------

The blast caught Yusuke off guard and knocked him back. His eyes widen in shock at what just happened.

The blast that had knocked him seemed to change right before him. It started to grow long and soon two red eyes formed upon the head of a snakelike creation. It slithered towards Yusuke.

"My, my," it said. "What power. I shall enjoy feasting on your energy." It charged towards Yusuke.

The boy jumped to the side and punched the snake. His body was covered in blue energy. He aimed his finger at the creature lying before him. "I don't give a rat's ass in who you are or why you're here but leave the girl out of it."

The creature opened its mouth as hissed at the boy. "You think you can defeat me? Ha...you insignificant fool. My Master will have his revenge."

"SPIRIT GUN!"

The creature reared in pain as its head left its body.

The energy it was connected to instantly returned to the girl. She screamed and fell to her knees, her face in her hands. "W-what's going on?" she whispered.

Yusuke looked at the fallen girl. He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay," he said trying to comfort her. He didn't know what to do.

"What was that thing?" she asked, hoping he could tell her.

"I don't know." Yusuke stood up and extended a hand out to the girl. "We better go. I have a friend nearby. She can probably help with your wounds."

Shotoyami looked down startled. Blood had seeped through her pants.

The light at the end of the alleyway flickered.

A black cat ran by chasing a piece of paper caught in the wind.

He stood up and extned his hand at her and grinned. "You can trust me."  
  
Shotoyami was speechless. A male is helping her? Actually helping her? She extended her hand slowly. No. it must be some kind of trap.  
  
"No!" she swatted the hand away. "No!" she stood up. Fists clenched ready to fight for her dear life....again. "All men are evil. you be offering to help me if you didn't want anything in return." She glared at him.  
  
Yusuke was getting a little ticked off. "Look," he sighed. "I don't want anything okay! Just shut up and come on." He was losing his patience. 'Why me?' he repeated to himself. 'Why me?'

She narrowed her eyes. " I am not going anywhere with you Gelboy."  
  
Now Yusuke was pissed. "Name's Yusuke. Yus-uke. Repeat it with me. 'Yus-uke'. Now don't we all just feel better," he smirked.  
  
"Whatever. With hair like that I'm surprised you even have a name," she smirked back.  
  
"Grrrrr! Damnit! I have never met such a woman that is the pain in the ass." He clenched he right hand into a fist.  
  
"Is it wise to fight with me." Her grin widened. " I mean I was nearly raped." She put her fists down and did a puppy pout. "You aren't going to rape me are you? I'm so clueless in how to defend myself." She pretended as if she was crying. No tears just the sound effects.  
  
yusuke's grin vanished.  
  
'What a sap,' she thought. She grins inwardly.  
  
Yusuke's puts his right hand on her right shoulder. "Hey I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's....Okay," she gasped between breaths and wiping her imaginary tears.  
  
"I'm sorry...that your such a lazy actress!" He took his left hand and punched Shotoyami in the stomach.  
  
She felt dizziness overcome her. Her eyes fell shut as she took a step backwards and fell. She fell into Yusuke's arms.  
  
Yusuke sighed. He placed the girl on his left shoulder. "This girl is worth more trouble then ten Toguros."  
  
As he walked out the alleyway he carefully made sure no one was looking before walking up a fleet of stairs to a shrine.  
  
He caught Shotoyami mumbling something before passing out again. "Gelboy...I'll...kill...you..."  
  
'Ha!' Yusuke thought and grinned "Even in her sleep she's threatening people."

AG310: GAH!!! It so short....like Hiei.

Hiei: read and review!

Shotoyami: and vote for the guy I should date!


	6. SOMETHING'S UP WITH KOENMA!

AG310: Thank you sooooooooooooooooooo much my lovely fans.   
  
To Chrisoriented, i wish to thank you for your interesting thoughts. I would like to use your permision to use some of them for Shotoyami's favorite things to say. they are really dark and meaningful.  
  
HERE ARE THE RESULTS SO FAR!  
  
Hiei........3  
  
YUSKE......8  
  
KURAMA....3  
  
KUWABARA.....0 (I SHOULD REALLY STOP COUNTING HIM...)  
  
ummmmmm, okay Silver Ivy......ideas......truth or dare ideas......evil pranks guys play on Yami. If ya'll have any ideas feel free to tell me.  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own YYH

* * *

LAST CHAPPIE:'Ha!' Yuske thought and grinned. "Even in her sleep she's threatening people."  
  
SOMETHING'S UP!  
  
"Yuske, you dimwit," said a female voice.  
  
"Quiet grandma," pleaded Yuske as he placed Shotoyami on the couch. He stood up and walked over to the kitchen.   
  
There, an old lady waited. She had pink hair and blueish pinkish eyes. She sat at the table sipping some steaming hot rose tea. (AN: i don't know about you but i LOVE ROSE tea!!!) "What did you do now?" she said as she placed the black teacup down.  
  
"Please Genkai," Yuske pleaded. He placed his hands together and bowed. (warning ooc!! ooc!!!) "Let Shotoyami stay here awhile. And please do not tell her about me." He looked up and saw Genkai stare at him.  
  
Genkai blinked. She placed the back of her right hand on Yuske's forehead. "No fever." She took her hand back. "Dimwit...what's going on and who is Shotoyami?"  
  
"That girl I placed on the couch." Yuske stood up straight and pointed to the frontroom. "She's got one bad attitude towards the oppisite sex."  
  
"Fine but why not tell her about you?"  
  
Yuske placed a hand behind his head and grinned. "She'll hunt me down and beat the hell out of me."  
  
Genkai walked back into the kitchen. On her left was the cabinets and sink. On her right was the fridge and stove. Nothing special about the kitchen. Just the bare necesities.  
  
She went into the bottom cabinet. She took out a red plastic bok. She went back out to Yuske and gave him the box. "I will not say a word," she shoved the box into his stomach. "All you have to do is bandage her."  
  
-------Renkai World-----  
  
Boton came running into the doors breathing heavily. She placed three small demons on the desk. "Koenma sir! I found these three in the alleyway near Genkai's."  
  
The large chair swung around. "Boton there's no time!" A small hand banged the desk. A toddler was sitting in the chair. He sucked a blue pacifier and had the word 'Jr' written on his forhead. He had brown hair.  
  
Boton jumped back. "But sir, these three have been on the run for months!"  
  
"Quiet Boton dang nabbit!" Koenma jumped onto his desk and started to pace back and forth.   
  
Boton took a step forward to the literally burning Koenma. "Is something wrong, sir?"  
  
Koenma gave Boton such a glare that if she was a cat she would be dead. "WRONG? OF COURSE SOMETHING IS WRONG YOU BUBBLE HEAD!" he shouted. (AN: ever notice how the pacifier always seem to stay in place? hmm...)   
  
Koenma looked up. "Where's Yuske and the rest?"  
  
"I c-couldn't get them. Y-you called me right here." Koenma threw a ball at Boton. (AN : wow what a temper.)  
  
"I NEED THEM HERE! NOW, NOT LATER!!!!" Koenma threw another ball at Boton but missed as she quickly exited Renkai. "WHY ME?!"  
  
-------Genkai's------  
  
"YUSKE! YUSKE!" yelled Boton. She appeared in Genkai's hall. She closed the blue portal behind her and ran down the hall.  
  
"Shit woman. Shut up!" whispered Yuske as he popped behind Boton. He came out a room and stared at boton with concern  
  
"Yuske thank god!!" whimpered Boton. She turned around and hugged Yuske as she trembled.  
  
"Hey, hey. What's going on?"  
  
"Koenma's going crazy! You have to get the gang. Something's terribly wrong!"

* * *

AG310: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ANOTHER CLIFFY!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ( POINTS TO NOTHING IN PARTICULAR) AND YES!!!! I HAD SUGAR! A GLASS OF GIN-GER ALE!! SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR! (SPINS ROUND IN COMPUTER CHAIR )  
  
Shotoyami sweatdrops: please read and reveiw.  
  
AG310: HA! I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT TOO SEXY IT HURTS...(SHAKES HIP CAN'T)TOUCH THIS! NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA CAN'T TOUCH THIS! ( DOING SOMETHING THAT CAME FROM THE 70'S OR 80'S) LOVE MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND!! SPREAD THE LOVE!! PEACE! THANK YOU CLEVELAND!!( LOOKS DAZE )RUBBER DUCKY YOUR THE ONE. YOU MAKE BATHTIME SO MUCH FUN! (GETS KNOCKED IN THE HEAD WITH A BOOK CASE) hmmm i wonder who could have done that (looks at reviewersuspisiously curious....VERY curious) huh? what happened. (looks at fic) COOOOOOL I WROTE A FIC !!YEEEAAAAHHHHH!  
  
Yuske: o....k....no more sugar for you. vote for Yami's boyfriend. 


	7. PISSED OFF!

AG310: I'M SO HAPPY FOR THE REVEIWS. THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO Chrisoriented and angelique.  
  
Shotoyami's thought of the day: "Blood equals good. Need i say more?"  
  
VOTES OF THE WEEK  
  
KURAMA.....6  
  
HIEI.....4  
  
YUSKE.....10  
  
KUWABARA....0 (i feel really sorry for him... i REALLY need to stop including him...)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH!  
  
LAST CHAPPIE:"Koenma's going crazy! You have to get the gang. Something's terribly wrong!"

* * *

PISSED OFF!  
  
------RENKAI WORLD-----  
  
"YUSKE, ABOUT TIME YOU MADE IT!" yelled an angry Koenma. Boton was hiding behind someone considered lost a fight with a cat and was facially scared for life. He had an orange elvis like blob on his head called hair.  
  
He smiled. "Don't worry, babe!" He pointed his thumb at him. "Kuwabara the great will protect you."  
  
Yuske put his right pinkie finger into his ear. "Not so loud pacifier breath."  
  
"So want seem to be the trouble?" asked a guy from the corner. He had gravity defying black hair with a white starburst in the front. He had crimson red eyes.  
  
"THE PROBLEM IS I'M GONNA DIE!!!" Koenma screamed as he pulled at his hair. Everyone was in shock.  
  
"Koenma?" asked Kurama cooly.  
  
"There's this new spirit energy on earth." Behind Koenma a flat screen tv was placed on the wall. "It's extremly powerful."  
  
"But what does that have to do with your death?"  
  
"My father will kill me!" he cried. A small remote puffed into his little hand. He aimed it at the tv and pressed the on button. "He never seen this kind of energy signature before." A picture of a young girl came onto the screen.  
  
"HOLY CRAP!" yelled Yuske. He literally turned blue in the face. (AN: you know how on the anime shows when they are stricken with fear a blue line appears under the eyes after they bulge out?)  
  
"Hn," said the guy in the corner. "What happen spirit detective? You afraid of a little ningen girl!"  
  
yuske placed his hands on his head. "OH GOD!! I AM SO DEAD!! SO SOO DEAD!!"  
  
"I take it you know this girl?" asked Koenma hopefully. 'Maybe my life will be spared!'  
  
"Know her!?" Yuske pointed to the tv screen. "This girl is trying to kill me!"  
  
"Anyway Yuske," Koenma began, "since you seem to know the girl, you will introduce everyone and get her to befriend ya'll."  
  
"Are you mad?! She has a serious problem with the opposite sex," Yuske roared. "Are you trying to kill us?"  
  
Koenma's eye twitched. "YOU ARE GOING TO BEFRIEND HER!!! Everyone...since Yuske seems to be having a mental crisis right now this is your next target. Her name is Shotoyami Hywein. She is 15 and -"  
  
"HAS MENTAL ISSUES WITH MEN!" roared Yuske again.  
  
"Why is that?" asked the guy in the corner.  
  
"Hiei....she's like a female form of you!!!" Everyone's eyes bulged open.   
  
"She has that many issues with men?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"SHE WAS NEARLY RAPED TONIGHT!! SHE'S JUST LUCKY I SAVED HER SCRAWNY LITTLE ASS!!" Yuske clenched his fists. "SHE'S GONNA MAKE SURE I'LL NEVER HAVE KIDS IF SHE FINDS OUT I TOUCHED HER AND BANDAGED HER!! ARGH!"  
  
"Urameshi got a crush," sang Kuwabara until he was knocked unconcious.  
  
Koenma's eyes began to twitch. "SILENCE!! This girl's spirit energy has been awaken. The point of the matter is that it is an unusual shade of pink. This same color was the color of mikos. They are extremely rare."  
  
"And your point is?" asked Hiei getting a little pissed of.  
  
"Te point is that her spirit energy is dangerously high for someone of her status..." Koenma placed his thumb and fore finger underneath his chin and sat in his chair. "It has awaken during the wrong situation. She is even more powerful than the mikos of the fudel era."  
  
"So then what is she?" asked yuske as he took his right foot of Kuwabara's unconcious form.  
  
Koenma fell silent then looked up at th gang. "I-I don't know...."  
  
------GENKAI'S THREE DAYS LATER-----  
  
"ugh...." Shotoyami awoke in emense pain. 'What's going on...where am I?' The events of last night flooded into her head.  
  
She shoot upright, ignoring the pain the seemed to be devouring her. She clamped her hands to her head. "I was in the alleyway...than Urameshi showed up....those guys had some sort of horns." Shotoyami gasped and looked underneath her covers. "I was about to get rape...that means.."   
  
She paused. She sighed in relief and flopped back onto the pillow. "I'm...still a virgin...that guy saved my life." She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. 'Aren't men suppose to be evil?'  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It has been about two years since that day.  
  
"I'm sorry Shotoyami," said a female voice. She had short curly purple hair and blue eyes.  
  
"What is it, Syno?"  
  
Syno bit her lower lip. Sadness filled her eyes as she looked at a confused Young Shotoyami. "I found Andre cheating on you."  
  
"Y-your lying!" Shotoyami shoot up.  
  
"I'm really sorry!," Syno cried. A young boy of about 15 walked up behind them. He had blach hair that fell to his ears and dark brown eyes.  
  
He looked at the two girls and blinked confusionly. "What's going on here."  
  
"Oh, Jacki!! He betrayed me!!" wailed Shotoyami refusing to cry.  
  
"Whay that fuckin' bastard. I am going to kick his ass!" Jacki started to stomp forward before and arm tucked at his pants.  
  
"No. It's my fault..." Both of her friends looked at her.  
  
"Hiya, guys!" came a chirpy voice. A little girl came running into the backyard. hHer name was Lilie. She had skyblue hair and purple eyes. She waited patiently for her friends to explain what was happening. "ANDRE THAT BASTARD! I SWEAR I'LL MAKE HIM A EUNUCH!!"  
  
"...No..." Shotoyami reapeated. "It's my fault."  
  
"What do you mean?" they yelled.  
  
Shotoyami looked up at them from the ground and smiled a fake smile. "Three weeks ago, Andre asked me a very personal question.  
  
'Shotoyami...I love you' he told me.  
  
'and i love you.' We held each other really close until he spoke once again.  
  
'Shotoyami...would you let anyone take your virginity?' I was taken back by the question.  
  
'What! Are you mad of course not!' I replied as I slowly broke from his gaze.  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Well...um...because my mother said that my virginity should be saved for the one that I love and hold dear most. That it should be given on my honeymoon night.'  
  
'And I thought you loved me.' He stood up and began to walk away.  
  
'Wait...Andre I do love you.'  
  
He came up to me real close to my face. 'Then show me,' he whispered.  
  
'I'm s-sorry Andre I can't.'"  
  
Her friends sat there in silence. "I guess he found someone who would give 'it' to him. I am so worthless!"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP SHOTOYAMI!" yelled Lilie. "YOUR BETTER THAN THAT! THAT BASTARD WAS JUST USING YOU TO GET INTO YOUR PANTS THEN BRAG ABOUT IT IN THE LOCKER ROOM. YOUR NAME WOULD HAVE BEEN SPREAD AS THE SCHOOL'S SLUT IN A MATTER OF HOURS."  
  
"She's right," spoke Jacki. He placed his hands into his pockets. "He's nothing but scum. He betrayed your trust and that is unforgiveable."  
  
"I swear, Yami," began Syno, "If anyone hurts you agiain I'll kill him personally."  
  
"Me too!" chirped Lilie. (AN: WOW!! mood swings are killer!)  
  
"Ditto!" Jacki said as he did a thumbs up pose.  
  
END OF FLASH BACK  
  
Shotoyami got out of bed and steadily made her way to the bathroom. She looked in the mirrow and saw that she was bandaged. "I wonder who did this."  
  
"Hey guys!" came a voice. "She's gone!"  
  
Shotoyami quickly hid behind the bathroom door and peeked through the cracks. She saw four boys in the room.   
  
"Aw, man! I am sooo dead."  
  
'I know that voice. Urameshi!'  
  
"Why are you blushing?"  
  
"Huh? I am not blushing, Kuwabara."  
  
"Then why is your face red?"  
  
Yuske sighed in defeat. "Because I bandaged her up."  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!?" screamed Shotoyami as she flew the door open and hells fire burned behind her.  
  
"Um..hi?" sweatdropped Yuske. "These are my friends. Kurama."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Kurama smiled.  
  
"Hiei."  
  
"Hn," Hiei said.  
  
"And that's Kuwabara."  
  
"Hey babe!" Shotoyami gave each one a hard glare that they backed away.  
  
"You kidnapped me, bandage me AND then come strolling in here like nothing has happened?"  
  
"..."  
  
"He didn't mean any harm, miss," said Kurama calmly.  
  
"BACK OFF PRETTY BOY!!" she roared. "I WNAT EVERYONE OUT! EXCEPT YOU uRAMESHI!!"  
  
"Hey!" he smiled. "You remember my name!"  
  
Once everyone was out, she bolted the door shut then looked at Yuske. "Guess what's my theme of the day?" she grinned wickedly as she cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Um...what?" Yuske gulped.  
  
"Blood equals good. Need I say more?"

* * *

AG310: I AM YET AGAIN SOOOO EVIL!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!! CLIFFIES FOR ALL!!  
  
HIEI:Hn. Keep this up and you won't have a fan.  
  
AG310: anyway IMPORTANT NEWS!! next week i'm going to california to visit my bro, so i won't be updating for about two weeks.  
  
Shotoyami: read and review.  
  
Yuske: VOTE!! 


	8. Trusting again?

AG310: OKAY....IT'S BEEN AWHILE AND I'VE BEEN HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK OVER FOR SOME TEA!!!  
  
WRITER'S BLOCK:Yes...well she needed a break and she got it! (sips tea) MMMMM this tea is great! I think I'll stay for another cup!  
  
REVIEWERS:NO YOU WILL NOT!! DIE WRITER'S BLOCK!!  
  
WRITER'S BLOCK:EEEEK!! (runs away)  
  
REVIEWERS CHASES WRITER'S BLOCK WITH POINTY OBJECTS (let your imagination sore!!!)  
  
AG310 EYE TWITCHES: OKAY!!! I'M FREE OF WRITER'S BLOCK....YEAH!!  
  
ALL THOUGHTS HAVE BEEN DONATED BY Chrioriented. THOSE WHO WISH FOR THEM MUST ASK THIS PERSON FIRST. THEY ARE THEIR ORINGINAL IDEAS.  
  
HERE ARE THE RESULTS SO FAR:  
  
HIEI....6  
  
KURAMA...7  
  
YUSKE....11  
  
KUWABARA....0(I FEEL SOOO SORRY FOR THE GUY THAT I DIDN'T HAVE THE HEART TO CUT HIM OUT OF VOTING i-i)  
  
Shotoyami's thought of the day:ALL MEN DO IS USE ME. I DON'T WANT THAT, SO I DON'T WANT THEM.  
  
(Autnor's note)  
  
[inner conversation]  
  
"speaking"  
  
'Thought or sign'  
  
DISCLAIMER: i do not own YYH.  
  
TRUST AGAIN?  
  
"Man, Urameshi was right," stated Kuwabara as he sat down.  
  
The group had moved into the living room. Hiei was leaning in the doorway that separated the living room from the kitchen.  
  
The living room was an average sized room. It can occupy about fifty people. It had two single couches and one-three couch.  
  
Kurama sat in one of the single couches. He placed his right arm on the couch's arm rest and crossed his right leg over his left.  
  
"I mean, that Hywein girl is a complete loon." He stressed loon as he did the crazy sign. Kuwabara picked up the remote and pressed the on button.  
  
"Did you sense anything strange about her, Hiei?" asked Kurama. He was in deep thought. 'BACK OFF PRETTY BOY!!' That was what Shotoyami said befor they left Yuske in the room. Alone...with her.  
  
"Hn'. No," replied Hiei.  
  
"I sense little or no spirit energy being emited from the girl. If there was any, it was directed at Yuske."  
  
"What about Youko."  
  
"Youko did not sense anything. His perverted mind was working at the time." Youko, Kurama's other self, was busy peering at the half . She was wearing a too short for comfort short pants that seemed to have been cut off and her chest was covered only by bandages.  
  
Kurama sighed as he heared Kuwabara cheer. "Hello Kitty is on!! Eikichi and I always watch this!!" He started to sing the intro song and sway to and fro to the beat of the music.  
  
Kurama placed his left hand over his eyes and sighed. "Just shoot me now," he mumbled.  
  
"Hn. Seems the baka is even stupider than I thought."  
  
"You wanna start something shrimp!" shouted Kuwabara as he shoot from the couch. "I'll beat you until even your mother doesn't recognise you!" He placed both his hands in front of his face in fists and waved them around.  
  
Hiei placed his hand on his katana. "Baka, do you wish to die here?"  
  
"Who said that I'm gonna die, shorty? Besides," he placed his hands down and went back to the tv. "Commercial is over."  
  
Kurama did a huge sweatdrop. 'Please, just shoot me now.'  
  
"H-hey guys," came a weak voice. Everyone looked over towards the hall. There, leaning on the wall for support was Yuske.  
  
"HOLY SHIT URAMESHI," exclaimed Kuwabara.(Hello Kitty is on commercial x-x) "What happened to you?"  
  
"Hywein," he smirked. "What a gal."  
  
Kurama was at his side and helping him over to the couch. Yuske plopped down and sighed. His jacket was missing but didn't care. He'll get another one later.  
  
Hiei stood still where he stayed. "Hn."  
  
Kuwabara finally soaking it in pointed at Yuske and grinned. "Urameshi got beat by a girl!" he sang.  
  
"Whatever," replied Yuske. "Ouch Kurama that frickin' hurts!"  
  
Kurama paid no heed to Yuske's cry. "You need to be tended to. How can you get a broken arm? One...three broken ribs, a sprain in you left foot, a fractured left pinky, a black eye, a bloody nose AND lose your favorite jacket?" Kurama sighed as he finished bandaging Yuske and walked towards the kitchen to put the first aid kit up.  
  
Yuske was in deep thought. 'What a girl....'  
  
"Hey Urameshi!" called Kuwabara.  
  
"Hmm?" Yuske train of thought broke. He glared his eyes at Kuwabara. "What?"  
  
"So...." Kuwabara placed his hands behind his head, "Is Hywein available?" he smiled.  
  
Yuske clubbed him so quick it put Hiei to shame. (everyone knows that's impossible )  
  
"Yuske you dimwit," said a voice.  
  
Yuske turned around to see Genkai. "Hey grandma."  
  
Genkai looked at Yuske and smiled. "Hmmm, Hywein is awakening." Everyone looked at her. "Kurama..please go and retrieve her before she destroys the temple."  
  
Kurama nodded worridly. He was gone only a few minutes when there was a scream.  
  
" !!!(SLAP)" Kurama walked out into the living room with a hand print the size of texas on his face. behind him came a very red Shotoyami.  
  
Kuwabara and Yuske grabbed their sides as they burst out laughing. "Guess you forgot to knock. Eh, Kurama?"  
  
Kurama said not a word but stood next to Genkai, his eye twitching from the burning mark. "Here she is Genkai."  
  
"Good." Genkai motioned for Shotoyami to sit on the single couch.  
  
She glared at the inhabitants before sitting down. "I don't trust men!" she stated.  
  
"Yes, yes," said Genkai pointing to Yuske. "We can all clearly see that."  
  
Shotoyami looked at the old lady. So much wisdom could be seen in that lady's eye's. 'Why is her home filled with guys?'  
  
"Morning everyone!" came a voice. There at the entrance to the kitchen stood a girl. She had light green hair. "I'm going to shop for some dinner. I'll be back in about two hours."  
  
"Whose she?" asked Shotoyami. She was slowly getting irratated at Yuske's stares.  
  
"That's my future wife!" stated Kuwabara ignoring Hiei's glares. "Her name's Yukina and she's shrimpy's sister." He pointed to Hiei.  
  
"Will you stop starring at me!" Shotoyami yelled at Yuske.  
  
"I can't help it," said Yuske calmly. He placed a hand behind his head.  
  
Finally, actually noticing Hywein Kuwabara noticed something. "Hey Urameshi, she's wearing your jacket."  
  
"No duh," he said irratated. "You just noticed it?"  
  
Genkai ignored the intense bickering behind her as she spoke to Shotoyami. "Hywein, you'll be saying with me for now on," she stated.  
  
"WHAT?!" screamed Yuske.  
  
Shotoyami glarred at Genkai. "Why?"  
  
"Didn't you notice anything new about you?"  
  
Shotoyami thought for a moment. "Yeah...this pink swirly thingy came jumping out of me and attacked Yuske."  
  
Yuske grinned. "Finally, you say my name, but not as hurtful like last time."  
  
"I can make it sound hurtful," Shotoyami threatened cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Hey," said Yuske defensively. "I only allowed you to beat me up."  
  
"Really now?" said Genkai. "Hywein, that 'thing' that appeared out of you is what we call spirit energy."  
  
"Spirit energy?" said Shotoyami as she got interested.  
  
"Yes. Due to recent events your spirit energy had been awaken most violently so attacked the first thing in sight."  
  
"So...why isn't it working now," asked Shotoyami. "It didn't appear when I went after Yuske."  
  
"You haven't fully controlled it yet." Genkai took a seat across from the girl. "I will help you control that power."  
  
Shotoyami thought for a second. "Sorry lady, but I don't want to stay in a house full of men who don't knock." She glarred at Kurama. "And frankly, I don't trust them."  
  
"My name is Genkai and I will not force you to stay. When you have decided to tell us about your past they'll be here," she said referring to the four boys. "For now rest and dimwit over there will see you off in the morning."  
  
AG310: ARGH!!! WRITER'S BLOCK GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!  
  
WRITER'S BLOCK: NOOOO!!  
  
REVIEWERS: YES!! OR DIE!!  
  
WRITER'S BLOCK SWEATDROPS: bye!  
  
AG310: It has been a really long week and I'm leaving this week. I won't be updateing for about two weeks. So until then get as many people reading this. If all goes well I should get at least fifty reviews!!  
  
REVEIWER: -'  
  
AG310: I know it's alot but I need all the support I can get. I'm going to be working on another fic if all goes to plan. It's gonna be great since it originated from my dreams. I have been having it all weekso i'm gonna try and make it a fic.  
  
REVIEWERS: OOOOOOH!  
  
AG310: yeah, well... I need some help with ideas. The votes are still going. The dream I had for this fic won't happen until about the tenth chapter. It's called Youko's pride. I have already written it down so all it needs to be done is type.  
  
Youko: Is it really that good?  
  
AG310 smiles: Yup!! but i'll need alot more reviews for that chappie. Sorry for the suspense.  
  
Youko: READ...REVIEW...AND VOTE!! 


	9. Meet the Family

AG310: hello my lovely fans. Here's the next chappie!!

KURAMA...8

KUWABARA...3

HIEI...8

YUSUKE...18

MEET THE FAM!!

"'For now get your rest and dimwit over there will see you out in the morning,'" mimicked Shotoyami as she entered the room. She rolled her eyes plopping in the chair beside the bed. "I'm not staying here."

"Baka onna," came Hiei's voice.

"Heh. What's up Shorty?" Shotoyami smirked. If she had to stay for a few more hours might as well make total hell. Starting with Shorty, here. He was kinda...cute. In his own devil looking, kill anyone who dares defy me, gothic looking kinda of cute. She'll have to try someday.

"If you value your tongue you will respect me, onna," Hiei said coldly stepping from the shadows.

"'Resect'? What's that? I haven't had respect since the day I was born." Shotoyami propped her feet onto the bed tugging at the jacket sleeves. "Green isn't really my color but it'll have to do."

Hiei eyed her cautiously, narrowing his eyes. "Onna, what are you doing?"

Shotoyami glared at him. "Plotting how I can castrate and drown every male in sight by midnight tonight." Hiei blinked a couple of times. "I also am trying to figure out that old lady. Um...Genkai. Spirit energy my ass." She snorted and looked out at the setting sun. "I hate Christmas," she mumbled. "Too many bad memories."

Hiei looked at the sad expression that came across the girl's face. It held so much pain. A troubled past is not to be proud of that he knew only too well.

"It's not nice to stare Short Stuff," she said not looking back at him. "Pretty Boy needs to lower on the rose scent. It's killing my nose." Actually it was driving her crazy. Roses were her favorite flower and basically the scent had an adverse affect on her. It made her...giddy. She rolled her eyes heavenward and shook her head. "Lord, give me strength."

"You pray?"

"Oh, yes. Its my favorite hobby next to making men eunuchs," she said sarcastically. She turned and faced him, crossing her arms. "What? You like me or something?" Hiei raised a questionable eyebrow. "Don't flatter yourself, onna."

"Hmph. Whatever Short Stuff. Just beat it." She took out her book and began to read. Hiei glared at her and left.

"Damnmit grandma," bellowed Yusuke at the table. He placed his hands into his hair and banged his head on the table. "I am going to die young."

"Dude, you need to chill," said Kuwabara drinking a soda. "She beat you to a pulp because she thought you saw her naked while changing her bandages. Any female would have probably reacted the same way in that type of predicament."

Yusuke lifted his head from the table and stared at him blankly. "..."

Kuwabara looked up and grinned. "Hey this book is pretty good!" He placed the book down and did a goofy laughed. "Who knew books were so...'educational'."

Yusuke did an anime drop. He was reading? "Y-your reading?"

"Yeah!" he laughed goofily. "Ma made me do it. Something about how am I going to get into college or get a decent job." He lifted the book back up. "Hey Urameshi...what does 'anomomous' mean?"

Genkai placed her tea down into the black saucer. "Dimwit, although she may not look it Hywein is incredibly unstable. Her temper is so high and the pain..." Genkai looked into the cup and sipped again at her tea. "She's lonely and hurt. Something happened to her long ago to make her this way."

"How so?" said Kurama walking in. his cheek had regained its original soft color. His cheek still stung though.

'What an arm,' said Youko.

'Yes indeed,' said Kurama. 'She would make an excellent addition to the team.'

'An excellent partner.' Youko grinned mischievously. 'My partner. Together we'll solve the mysteries of the bed and pleasurable positions.'

'Youko, this is no time for your pervertedness,' Kurama said coolly.

'Right,' snorted Youko. 'And you're not attracted to her.'

"I don't know but be careful," she warned eyeing the three. She got up, placed the dish in the sink and left.

Yusuke looked at Kurama and smiled pointing to his once red cheek. "I believe that was her way in saying hi."

"Hate to see how he saws bye," mumbled Kuwabara.

Kurama sat down at the table with a glass of milk. Kuwabara sat on his left an empty chair on his right. Yusuke sat in front of him. "She seems...nice." He usual cool, calm voice wavered a bit as a flash of gold entered his eyes.

'Nice?' questioned Youko. 'She's better then 'nice'.

'Youko,' warned Kurama.

'What? All I'm saying is that with legs like hers wrapped around you, you can go all night long without worrying about slippage,' he explained as a wave of 'interesting' thoughts passed by him.

'I really need to find someway to block your thoughts.' "Your wounds would heal in about a day or two, Yusuke," said Kurama ending the conversation with Youko.

"Whatever. Tell me Kurama," said Yusuke leaning closer over towards Kurama. "What you think of Hywein?"

Kurama looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "She seems quite intelligent. Something though is not quite right. If she has as much spirit energy as Koenma claims why can't we sense it."

"She's a girl. A really, _really_ hot girl. And I don't think hot girls should have that much spirit energy." He scratched his head and looked at Kuwabara. The boy had his head back on the chair looking into the sky with the book lying open on his face. A bit of drool escaped his lips as he twitched every so often. "Tell her...Tell her..."

"Tell her what?" Yusuke asked raising an eyebrow. "Tell her...Eikichi won't eat anything..." he mumbled sleepily.

Yusuke and Kurama sweat dropped. "Even in his sleep he talks about that blasted cat," commented Yusuke.

"Hn'. The baka's stupidity shows even in sleep," said Hiei walking in. Yusuke tossed him an apple from the fruit basket in the middle.

"You missed Yukina. Dinner is in the baker."

Hiei said nothing and sat at the windowsill. Night had covered Tokyo in a blanket of darkness with small white dots covered the sky.

"Have you tried to see into her mind Hiei?" asked Kurama.

"Something is blocking my Jagen," he said.

"Then she must be powerful." Kurama tapped his finger on the wooden table in thought. "We need to find someway for her to trust us."

"Trust us? Date me," said Yusuke grinning. "She's a total babe. Anyone with half a brain would know that." He looked at Kuwabara who was reaching into the sky for something and mumbling 'Green things'. "Okay...scratch that. Three quarters of a brain."

Shotoyami starred at the white ceiling as she lay on the rumpled green covers. It was a difficult night. The nightmares kept returning and she didn't know how to get rid of them. She looked to the left on the lamp stand. "7:30," she mumbled. There was a sudden tap on her door. "Come."

A head popped in. "Hello. My name's Yukina," said the voice. The girl walked in carrying a tray of orange juice and some buttered toast. She placed the tray on the nightstand and smiled kindly at Shotoyami.

"Uh...Hywein. Shotoyami Hywein." Yukina nodded. "I've heard that you've had a rough night." Shotoyami shook her head.

"Um, not to be a party pooper or anything but why are you in a house of males. Aren't they like really..." Shotoyami raised an eyebrow in a questioning look. Yukina giggled.

"They are sometimes a handful but I still love them." Shotoyami tilted her head. 'Love them?' she thought. "Whatever. Gelboy really needs to stop starring at me. It creeps me out." Shotoyami was trying to be polite to the girl. She may have a thing for men but she was kind when needed to be. Something her mother taught her from small...mother.

Where was she? How was she? And most of all does she still love her and Touya? Was she not here because Shotoyami had been bad? No. It was because of him. That bastard whom she had once called father.

Shotoyami clenched an angry fist. She would never forgive him for what he did to her family. She would find him if it was the last thing she does and make him pay.

Yukina looked at her curiously and extended a comforting hand. "Don't worry. They only mean well. They are good people. They saved me once and without them I surely would be lost." Yukina smiled warmly and Shotoyami looked at her. "Yeah but Gelboy saw me half naked changing my bandages and what's with the short pants?"

Yukina giggled lightly passing her the orange juice. "I changed your bandages not him."

Shotoyami stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth. "Reffly?" Really?

"Yeah. He looked pretty bad himself but he insisted that I look after you first. And for the pants well..." Should Yukina tell her? "Yusuke had to tear them for me in order to get all the scrapes and bruises."

"Hmmm..." Shotoyami said deeply. A knock came at the door.

"Hywein?" A orange blob popped in. "Yukina!!" Kuwabara ran to her side and grasped her hands tenderly.

"Good morning, Kazuma. Have you slept well?"

"I cannot sleep well knowing that you are not by my side," he said in a 'sexy' voice.

"But Kazuma if I am by your side how will you change for bed?"

"Ahhhhh....that's a good question." Shotoyami sweat dropped. How stupid could you get? "Yukina lets go out!"

"Why would you wish to out to the garden." Kazuma hung his head. "I mean on a date."

"Dates aren't very sweet to my taste. They're all prunie and purple. Oh! Excuse me Hywein. I need to prepare for lunch later, nice meeting you." Yukina got up and walked out the door carrying they tray.

Shotoyami sipped her juice and starred at Kuwabara with narrowed eyes. "Where's Gelboy?" she threatened.

"What do you have against guys anyway?" said Kuwabara at a safe distance.

"Disgusting pigs. They have no honor. All they want is sex, sex and you guessed it sex."

"Hey! We're all not like that. Urameshi just got the crap beaten out of him because of your short temper," he huffed. "He saved your life. I would expect you to be more grateful."

Shotoyami rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease." She swirled around her juice. "He probably did it just to get my number." She took another sip. "What?"

"Your mean, you know that?"

"Like I care," she mumbled. "Now if your not going to allow me to beat the crap out of you I suggest you leave." Kuwabara stood from his seat and walked to the door. Placing a hand on the frame and looking back he said, "You know Hywein, I may not know what's going on with you but I know this. We are not the enemy. Whatever happened tonight happened. You may not be able to forget about it but you have to move on." And with that he left.

Shotoyami looked at her glass placing it down. Standing up she tied her hair in a tight ponytail with a green scrungie she found on the desk. She walked over to the full-length mirror in the bathroom and sighed. It wasn't her fault she was like this. She was basically always alone and those closest to her heart were usually always taken away or hurt her.

Was it time to forgive and forget. Shotoyami raised a clenched fist in anger and shattered the glass. Blood trickled down from her fist as she stared at her reflection in the shattered pieces.

No it wasn't. The wound was still too fresh to forget. How could she forget her father and his accursed family?

She was torn...inside and out. She felt deserted as she walked out of the room. The halls were bright as the morning sun peeked through the windows.

She sighed. She didn't feel well. Her cut hand was in one of the pockets wrapped in spare bandages. She did feel different after that night though. Stronger and yet weaker at the same time. Invulnerable and yet vulnerable

"Hey," came a familiar voice.

Shotoyami scoffed and rolled her eyes. Pasting on what she hoped was a smile she turned and spoke, "Hi Gelboy."

Yusuke sighed placing his hands behind his head. "Can't you say my name?" He looked at her hurtful. "I did save your life after all."

Sure go with the guilt. "Fine. Yusuke. There. Happy?" she raised an eyebrow following him to the front door.

"Very," he smirked. "So..." he began trudging down the steps. "How 'bout that number?"

"Look, boy. The only reason why your not eating my fist right now is because I'm tired." Shotoyami lead him down the road turning left.

Yusuke just stared at her back. Why was she so pissed at men? "Hey, I'm sorry about before. We just got off on the wrong foot." He quickened his pace till he was right in front of her walking backwards. "Let's start over."

Shotoyami narrowed her eyes. She grabbed his shoulders hulting and pulled him close to her face. "I would love that," she whispered seductively.

Yusuke's eyes grew big. "Really?" he whispered. He couldn't take his eyes off of her full lips and hazel eyes that seemed to hold him in some sort of trance like state. 'Maybe just one kiss.'

Shotoyami smirked and pushed him to the side into a hotdog vender. "Sorry, Gelboy," she laughed. "But I'm not into relations." Before he could recover Shotoyami had already sprinted off in the distance.

Lilie sat in the front room as Touya played. "Cheekmate!" he cheered. Lilie blinked her purple eyes and looked at the board. "No far!" she exclaimed placing a sky-blue strand of hair in the back of her left ear. She crossed her arms and pouted. "I just let you win."

Touya laughed getting up and moving towards the Tv. "Nuh uh. I beat you fair and square." He turned the set on and switched the playstation on. "When is Yami coming home?" he asked sadly.

"Soon," she said placing the game up. "She just needed some time to think."

"Do you think she'd leave me?" He turned his back to her sitting down. "Everyone else has."

"No, no, Baby," she whispered kneeling down at him. "She'll never leave you. She just has some...problems to straighten out." She ruffled his pitch-black hair playfully.

"Hey!" His dark chocolate eyes sparkled at his placed a chocolate hand on Lilie's shoulder. "No touch hair."

Lilie laughed getting up. "Alright. Make sure you finish your assignments then get ready for dinner."

"'K." Lilie excited the room with a heavy sigh.

"Is everything okay?" came a calm voice. Lilie looked up and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head in the crook of his neck. "Jackie...I'm worried about Shotoyami. She seems to be getting worse and I fear that something has happened to her. I can sense it."

He held her tight wanting more than anything to protect her from what was in stored for them. His dark brown eyes stared at the vase she had delicately painted. "She'll be fine." He nuzzled her neck and he could fell the tension leave her. "She's stronger than we think."

"Yes," she said slowly. "But she also is the weakest."

"Puh-lease," came a female's voice. Jackie looked up at the front by the door. "Get a room you two."

Lilie released Jackie with much of his protest. "Syno! How's it hangin'?"

Syno walked over to the couple. "Nothing much." Hershort, curly purple hair was in two ponytails and her crystal blue eyes examined the two. "You two need a room if your going to be all lovy dovy," she smirked.

Lilie blushed as Jackie crossed his arms and hn'ed. "Oh, that will be the door. Shotoyami?"

Everyone turned and saw a caramel like girl standing at the front door wearing a green jacket. "Hey guys! Sorry to worry you but I meet...some interference."

"And would he be one?" asked Jackie coming up from behind.

"Shit," she cursed silently to herself turning around. "Urameshi," she said through clenched teeth.

"Hey," cried Touya happily running from the front room. He stopped short and starred at Yusuke who only grinned. He smiled back and hugged his elder sister. "Shotoyami, is he your new boyfriend and if he is am I going to be an uncle?"

Such an innocent question. Shotoyami blinked and flushed slightly. "No." Short and simple. She had on 'I'll get you' look.

Touya ignored her as if she was some sort of fly. "Why?" He walked over to Yusuke. "He seems cool enough. Unlike that Andre fella. I didn't like him." Shotoyami's eye ticked as her hands twitched slightly. Why were little brothers such a pain in the ass.

"Go inside, Touya." It was command not a suggestion."

"Why? He's cool." He extended his hand and Yusuke took it. "Name's Touya. I'm ten and in the fifth grade."

"Name's Yusuke. 17. Grade eleven," Yusuke said still smiling. So this is her brother? Maybe he has a chance.

"Cool! Yami's in the same grade but she's 16. Her favorite color is orange. Favorite flavor orange and favorite fruit orange. She loves to draw and hates math. She's mentally disturbed and cries when reading romance novels."

"I DO NOT!!!" fumed Shotoyami as she was held back by Jackie and Syno. "WHERE THE HELL YOU GET OFF TELLING HIM THESE THINGS. HE'S A JERK. A PIG HEADED-"

"Shotoyami," gasped Lilie opening the jacket. "What happened?" Touya stopped talking to Yusuke and stared at his sister.

"Your hurt! It's my entire fault! I wasn't there to help you!!"

"Come inside," Lilie instructed.

"No," Shotoyami said defiantly.

"Jackie."

Jackie grabbed Shotoyami around the waist applying enough pressure to keep her securely on his shoulder. "Let me friggin go!!" she screamed punching him in the back. Jackie applied more pressure causing intense pain to shot through Shotoyami. "Damnit, Jackie."

"Shut up. You're injured."

"I am not." He plopped her on the couch as Lilie came back with the first aid kit.

"Well, whoever aided you we owe them our thanks. You would've died without proper treatment." She looked at Yusuke and smiled. "Thanks."

"Why you're thanking me? I didn't do anything." He leaned on the door framed with his hands in pockets.

"Qualifying that you're still in one piece when you arrived here and haven't been castrated yet by her-"

"Ow. Damnit Lilie." Shotoyami hissed as Lilie applied alcohol to the wounds.

"I sensed that you helped her. Shotoyami may be a pain in the ass but she knows when to be courteous in letting her prey live." Yusuke wasn't sure if he should take that as a complement. "Um, thanks?"

"How rude of us." Lilie stood up and tossed a shirt a pink shirt to Shotoyami who cursingly placed it on. "I'm Lilie Drema. That's Jackie Toneto and she's Syno Moritoka."

"Yusuke Urameshi." There was a knock on the door and Syno answered it.

Three boys followed in after her. "They say they know you Urameshi."

"Yeah. He's Shuuichi Minamino."

Kurama bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet the friends of Miss Hywein."

"Hiei Jagenashi."

Hiei crossed his arms turning his head examining the room. "Hn'n."

"And He's Kazuma Kuwabara."

"Hey! You guys don't look like male killers," he said stupidly. Yusuke knocked him in the back of the head. "Ow."

"Shut up."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Lilie bowed. "Sorry if Yami was a little rude."

"Rude. Dude she said she was going to castrate and drown us all!" exclaimed Kuwabara freaking out.

"That just means she likes ya," said Jackie smirking. He placed his hands into his jean pockets.

"Hate to see what she does when she doesn't like somebody."

"Anyway," said Syno changing the subject, "thanks for helping her. Touya bed."

"Aw. But they're so cool," he said trying to stall for time. He wanted to meet Shotoyami's new friends. Maybe one of them will get her to finally forget about her past.

"Bed!! And take Trey." Trey was Lilie's little brother. Sometimes Shotoyami watched him when Lilie had to go to her after school job. He was three.

"Fine." He walked over to Shotoyami and kissed her on the cheek. "Night sis. Glad your home."

Shotoyami gave a genuine smile that could melt even the coldest hearts. She wrapped her arms around her little brother and whispered, "_Buenas tardes mi hermano."_ Good night my brother.

Her brother smiled and did the same for Syno and Lilie. "See you in the morning _amigos_," he said running upstairs.

"You speak spanish?" asked Kurama.

"Yeah," Shotoyami said tiredly. Why was she so tired? She stood up only to fall face first into the ground.

Lilie gasped running towards her fallen friend but was shot back as a pink aura surrounded Shotoyami. The room's temperature instantly fell. Frost appearing on the walls.

"It's happening," whispered Jackie.

"I got the tingling feeling again," Kuwabara said. He rubbed his arms.

The tv clicked on. For a few moments an electrical sound was heard as sharp as a hawk's talons. The lights flashed on and off as the couches shook.

The kitchen cabinets opened, closed, opened...

Inside the kitchen, dishes, pots and pans began to shake wildly on the shelves, and some flew out crashing to the floor.

The bookcase beside the wall banged repeatedly against the wall. One of the books was flung from the shelf, then two more, then three more until all twenty books lay in a pile on the floor.

On the wall beside the bookshelf, a poster up of the tournament arena a few days earlier was torn down the middle.

The tv ceased searching the channels and ended on long screech. The boys covered their ears as the glasses in the kitchen cracked by the intense volume.

The screech faded after a moment, but the couch Shotoyami once sat on began to bounce up and down.

The kitchen cabinets slammed open and shut with more force than they had done earlier.

Other objects began to move too. For several minutes the room seemed to have come to life. The books that laid on the ground floated up and encircled the group. They fell with a thud.

And then it all died as the pink aura vanished

Silence returned as with the warmth in the room.

AG310: there the next chappie. This one truly sucks. Votes still on.

Suntiger: I love Shotoyami too. She's the main character for a novel I'm writing.

Kurama/is/hot: thanks for the ridden writer's block. Hope it doesn't come back to haunt me .

Tara: Yusuke, Kazuma and Hiei are not ignoring her. Yusuke is just Hormone Crazy, Hiei is Mysterious and Kazuma is Eikichi.

Kitkat: A dream come true. STUPID YOU FIC RULE!!

Kura and Rika: Glad someone likes Kazuma. I think his honor code rules!!

Masked wolf: you need to get out more. Once two weeks ago on Saturday, I finally saw Yu Yu Hakasho after two months of no tv. I saw Kurama and scream "Oh my gosh its Kurama!!! He's so hot!!!" So I can sense how you feel.

Silver Ivy: Yeah its different but who cares . I have no clue what I'm typing....SUGAR RUSH!!! BWAHAHAHA!!

Psycho Dragon Lover: there's more to Shotoyami's past. Her trust in men is extremely low. She has two exceptions though her younger brother Touya and her best friend Jackie.

Stargazer1590: I loved your review!!! Thanx so much!! **Sniffsniff** It meant so much to me.

OH YEAH BEFORE I FORGET!!! I REVISED CHAPTER 4 AND FIVE. TELL ME HOW IT IS IN THIS REVIEW PLEASE.


	10. Stupid Toddler

AG310: here's the next chappie!! Sorry its been so long but I got bored and didn't want to type anything…laziness…it's a killer.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH only Shotoyami, Jackie, Lilie, Syno and any other unfamiliar name.

--

SCHOOL!!

Shotoyami leaned back in the school chair nodding her head to the beat of her headsets. She wasn't a fan or anything of the artist. It's just that the music seemed to soothe her when she was really pissed and right now she needed it. Placing her hands behind her head she closed her eyes trying to ignore the intense bickering going on here.

"Are you sure you okay?" asked Lilie worriedly. After that last incident last week with her friend's power she wasn't too sure Shotoyami should be in school. It took two whole days for Shotoyami to fully recover but her body was still pretty beaten up. The boys that had visited them that day hadn't returned much to her dismay but also Touya's, Shotoyami's little brother. He seemed quite found of that Urameshi fella.

When he left, Jackie had to carry the fallen girl upstairs to her room and properly heal her using Lilie's herbs and other potions and healing medicines. Each one of them had a unique gift in them just like the detectives. From the moment Shotoyami returned, her friends had noticed a change in her. Yeah, she still didn't like the male population very well but it wasn't as deep as it was before. It was as if whatever the boys did somehow softened her expression. Not much, not a little, but it was still a drastic step in forgiving and forgetting.

Shotoyami cracked an eye opened and looked over towards the window where her friend sat. "Just beat it," she moaned. Lilie narrowed her eyes and stood up. Her knee length blue sailor scout uniform (imagine Kagome's uniform off of Inuyasha blue) skimming the desk showing a little more leg than necessary.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Shotoyami sighed. She wore the same thing except for pants. Her number one rule was 'don't get caught in a dress.' It fitted her snuggly so she had to be careful how she moved or wedgy time. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Gotta be," replied Lilie placing a hand underneath her chin and looking at her friend. "You even didn't give Jackie his morning threat." Shotoyami yawned and stretched her long, slender legs. Man, ever since she meet those strange boys her life has been flipped upside down. She barely gets any sleep for one. The memories she has tried so hard to forget that past Christmas so many years ago keep popping up. And what was it with those strange guys and the horns. Demons. That was the only logical explanation. Being a Christian she shouldn't believe in it but she was also a bit superstitious. Usually guys feared her but the boys that she had been seeing lately have been a bit weird. She was just like her friends now.

"Back off, dweeb," she said angrily to a blond-headed girl stopping in front of her. "Your breath insults me. So be like a Tom and cruise."

The girl stared icy green daggers at Shotoyami. "Und you are a pigheaded snout. You have no manners und you think your better than everyone else," she said in a German accent. She had curves in all the right places that make boys have a second look just to make sure those parts were one hundred percent real.

Shotoyami yawned again. "Beat it Grittany. You and your slutty friends can kiss my natural black ass."

The green-eyed girl just scoffed. "It's Brittany, ya. Who knows what Myo finds so interesting in you? Und no wonder your father's dead," she sneered.

Shotoyami snapped and stood straight up grabbing the popular girl's shirt. The class fell silent as this scene took place. "Now you listen here," ground out Shotoyami. "I don't give a damn what you or your freakish friends say about me but never, _ever_ talk bad about my family." She pulled the girl from the wall and pushed her into her chair in the third row. "Ya?"

The girl shook her head, as her breathing became heavy. "Ya, ya."

"Class, class," came a male's voice. The students quickly quieted down as their teacher came in smiling. God, how she hated that smile. "Miss. Hywein please remove the CD player and gum from yourself so that we may proceed with today's lessons." Shotoyami scoffed but did as she was told. "Great. Good Morning, class."

"Good morning Mr. Hinoto," said the class in a monotone voice.

"Great. Be seated." He smiled once again at his spotlessly clean classroom. He straightened his yellow dotted tie and plaid shirt. His brown hair gently barely covered his eyes as his 'goggles' sat perched on his head. What's worse than having a teacher hang out with you? Teachers with no fashion sense. "Today we have some groovy boys coming in to 'hang out' with ya'll bad selves." The class moaned. What smart-ass of a kid told this teacher he had to get in touch with his 'inner teen'? "So heeeeeeere they are."

The boys came waltzing in as Lilie along with every other girl, including Shotoyami, gaped.

All of a sudden the class went dark as two lights appeared in the front with Mr. Hinoto standing in front holding a mike. Behind him were four peach curtains with four shadows behind them. (Everyone sweat drop) "Bachelor number one," he began in a dating spoke person's voice sitting on his desk, "is from a city far, far away and has a mother with a slight drinking problem. He has a punk attitude worse than his grades. He likes fighting and playing video games. Give it up for Yusuke Urameshi."

The girls started to chatter as Yusuke appeared from behind a curtain with a confused look on his face. He shrugged placing a hand in his pocket. Standing in his famous punk pose he grinned. "Yo." The girls giggled

"Um, Shotoyami?"

Shotoyami shook her head and leaned back placing her feet on top of her desk and hands behind her head. 'Just don't notice him,' she thought to herself. 'Act like you've never met him before and maybe he'll go away.'

"Bachelor number two is a facially scared boy who lost a fight with a cat. He likes animals and has an honor code. He has an older sister who thinks he's completely insane. Give it up for Kazuma Kuwabara." The second curtain opened to reveal a very frightened boy.

He looked covering his eyes from the bright light. "Where am I?" The girls whispered a little asking if that was his real face. Others thought it was kind of cute that he had an honor code. Kuwabara looked to the side at Yusuke. "Hey, Urameshi! What are you doing in my dream? Aren't we suppose to be at school or something 'cus if we aren't my mother's going to kill me!"

Mr. Hinoto coughed. "Bachelor number three is a handsome redhead who if you don't look closely could pass of as a girl. He has his very own fan club in several of Tokyo's alit schools. He has the highest grades in Japan and has the most gorgeous green eyes that any girl would drool over to have them look at her. He likes long walks in the park and anything that can give him an intelligent conversation. Give it up for Shuuichi Minomino."

All the girls immediately swarmed the poor boy as soon as curtain was opened. "Um, yes, I am a natural red head," he said nervously waving his hands defensively. "No, I do not have a girlfriend at the present moment. Um, yes, I am an only child. Ah, no," he began to sweat. The questions just kept coming. A never-ending cycle of questions pouring from many mouths.

Shotoyami laughed slightly. "He'll never survive the day," she smirked rocking back in the chair.

"I disagree," countered Lilie. "He seems he can handle himself quiet well." She crossed her arms. "I bet he makes it out a live."

Shotoyami stopped rocking and raised an eyebrow in interest. "Oh."

"Yes." She twilled her fingertips together siting up straight. "But lets make it… interesting. If he lasts the whole day, Yusuke gets primped by Grittany and her goons and Kazuma gets any A's you have to get a date for the dance coming up."

Shotoyami sat up and placed her crossed arms on the desk. "Fine, but if I win you'll have to…" she thought for a moment. What could she say to really get at her so-called friend? "You'll have to tell everyone that you're gay!"

"But I'm not gay!"

"Hey," Shotoyami shrugged, "there are two types of gays out there. Gay, gay as in you having an affair with the same sex, and gay as in being happy. Like gay and free. If they think you're the other one then oh well."

"Argh! Fine you win," she said shaking the others hand. "Remember a date."

"Remember your gay."

"Bachelor number three," began Mr. Hinoto again after getting the jaws of life to free Kurama from the binds of femalism, "is a short dude with a very bad temper. As the saying goes 'play with fire and you'll get burned.' Ha Ha…ahem. Known as the hardest catch and ultimate heartbreaker, give it up for Hiei Jagenashi."

The fourth and last curtain came up and the figure glared at every ningen in the room. "If you do not cease this useless thing called humor I would have no choice but to kill you," he said glaring at the teacher.

Mr. Hinoto chuckled nervously as light returned to the room. The curtains and strange lights all disappeared and everything seemed back to normal. The teacher sat behind the desk as if nothing happened. "Okay. Who will show these fine gentlemen around?" the whole class shoot their hands up. Lilie waved her hand vigorously as Brittany and her peers did the same. Mr. Hinoto scanned the classroom. "Ah, Ms. Hywein. Care to do the honors?"

Shotoyami glared at her teacher then pasted on a girly, chirpy, yes sir smile. "Why of course Mr. Hinoto. I would love to excort these handsome, drop dead gorgeous guys to their classes. And afterwards I would love to treat them to the best lunch after asking for their numbers." Shotoyami rolled her eyes heavenward as if drooling for this blessed opportunity her teacher had graciously bestowed upon her.

The teacher smiled warmly. "That's the spirit. Now, Mr. Kuwabara please sit next to Lilie." Lilie raised her hand and Kuwabara walzed over towards her. "Hi."

Kuwabara smiled goofily. "Hi Lilie!" he laughed sitting down. He turned to look behind him at Shotoyami. "Hi Hywein you look healthy."

Shotoyami cracked her knuckles and gave him a nasty glare. "Well I can make you look very unhealthy." The boy chuckled nervously as he sweat dropped. He turned to face Lilie and pointed a thumb at the female punk of high school. "Man, she's scary."

Lilie smiled laughing as Yusuke sat in front of her, "Yeah I know. She's just in a bad mood that's all." Mr. Hinoto started another boring lector as Shotoyami went into plotting mood. She went into her bun and pulled out a very sharp object and once again started to write her revenge list onto her desk. "Yami, you spent a week in detention last month for that."

Shotoyami grunted a response still plotting her revenge. "They need to be frickin' punished."

A vein ticked on Lilie's forehead as Kurama sat two seats to the left of Shotoyami. "You didn't learn your lesson from your power up did you? You need to control your anger before it kills you." Hiei stood in the back within the shadows ignoring the lustful gazes of several of the female occupants.

"Crap on that," she snorted. "Grittany's first, Lil. What shall we do today? Place a snake in her locker? Dye her hair green? Or better yet put worms in her pudding?" She was laughing evilly now.

"Uh…huh," said Lilie worriedly. The bell rang ending homeroom and first period. Shotoyami got up and started walking towards the door. "Ah…Yami I think your forgetting something or some_one_."

Shotoyami stopped and looked behind her lazily. "I have everything to make everyone's day a living hell." Lilie narrowed her eyes, crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "Fine," she sighed. She walked towards the boys who seemed to be within their own conversation. "Hey."

"Anyway she -" Kuwabara stopped and looked fearfully at Shotoyami who stood in her punk pose. (Imagine Yusuke's punk pose only in girl form with backpack swung over shoulder and hair in bun.) He placed his hands up to his face fearfully and screamed, "Don't hurt me!!"

Shotoyami rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease. You're not even worth being on my revenge list." She handed out her free hand palm facing upward. "Give me your schedules so I can get back to my so called life."

Kurama stood to the side as the others gave them their schedules. 'Fox, don't get too attached,' Hiei thought.

Kurama reached into his pocket and handed Shotoyami his class paper. 'Do not worry Hiei.' They ended the transmission as Shotoyami began to speak.

"You and you," she pointed to Hiei and Yusuke, "are in the same classes as Jackie in room 5-a down then hall to the left of the girl's locker room. You," she pointed to Kuwabara," your with Lilie and you Pretty Boy," she said pointing at him with narrowed eyes," your coming with me."

**-Lunch Time-**

"Oh Crap!!!" snapped Jackie as Lilie pulled a splinter from his hand. He glared at Hiei who glared right back at him. "Who the hell brings a weapon to school!!!"

Hiei only hn'd which got Jackie even more fired up. "Calm down," sang Lilie. "Shotoyami brings them all the time. Pencils, rulers…bananas."

Shotoyami sat underneath the tree across from the lovely couple as they chatted away. She stretched lazily and yawned. Should she skip today or not. Should she torture Gelboy or not. So many decisions…who cares. Just about when she was about to close her eyes Syno poked her awake. "Dammit!"

"Oooooh, you were asleep. I didn't know that," she said innocently. Lilie came over soon and sat next to them as she stared aimlessly into the sky.

"You're just like us now Yami," she said softly. Shotoyami didn't answer. "I think we should trust them. They have great power and yet they seem…"

"Possessed?" filled Shotoyami. Lilie laughed. "Yeah kind of. Those two, Shuuichi and Hiei are demons I believe or at least Hiei is."

"And Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?" She narrowed her eyes at the two boys who were fighting over something as the redhead tried to sort it out. "I don't really trust men per say Lil…I mean, you know about my past."

"Hey Urameshi!! I did get an 'A'," screamed Kuwabara, pointing at Yusuke.

"And pigs can fly!" countered Yusuke.

Kurama sweat dropped while trying to reason with Yusuke. "See!" Kuwabara held up two sheets of paper. "One for foreign languages and the other for chemistry."

"He got an 'A' in chemistry!" shouted Shotoyami appearing next to him. "And foreign languages! _No es muy estupido."_ He isn't really stupid. And the chemistry was on halogens. He even told Lilie, Ms. Brain, that when they were mixing acids with metals that you never, _ever_ mix potassium or sodium with them. They were extremely explosive. "_Tengo cabeza dalor_." Her head hurt. This was only his first day and he already got two 'A's. she could smell the expensive perfume already…the nonforgiving backbreaking high heels clicking against the tiled floor…the horrifying mask of make up…followed by a dazzling murderizing dress.

Looking at Yusuke she noticed something she never did. His eyes…they reminded her of her mother's own in some odd way. She narrowed her eyes at him. He didn't flinched but glared back. "What the hell is your problem?" he asked.

"My problem? I tell you what my friggin' problem is. You morons. Why are you constantly harassing me? I knew I should have skipped today!!" She placed her hands firmly on her hips. "And frankly I-"

She was cut short as all went black.

--

Koenma sat on the desk sipping his coffee. It had been while since he had spoken to the gang and he needed his information now. He looked at the papers on the Hywein girl. She was the school punk…an orphan…has a little brother…lives with reincarnations of a priest, demon fairy, and sorceress…wait! Incarnations?

He shot his head up from the papers when he saw the gang come waltzing in. "Finally," he chorused then went suddenly into panick mood. There in front of him was Lilie and Syno. "H-h-heeeeeeyyyyyy." He gulped nervously as he looked at the two fuming girls. "L-long time n-no see." He chuckled nervously.

"I should kill you," Lilie threatening raising her hands into the air. Small sparkles of light emitted from her palms as her hair grew down to her waists. The stars surrounded her as on her back, small buds appeared and slowly opened. Her clothes vanished and were replaced by a white tank top outlined in red and a very short skirt. Her buds opened wide to reveal see through purple wings like a butterfly. Her feet were bare and her hair was in a tight bun. Her lips were coated with purple lip-gloss as her eyes were covered in pink eye shadow.

The stars faded as she floated there. Slowly opening her eyes she saw Koenma bowing. "I see you haven't lost your respect but you have broken your promise."

Koenma shivered. He knew he was taking a risk but as he rose up to speak he instantly fell silent as he saw Syno change. Below her a blue puddle appeared and engulfed her in a hurricane of red and blue. Razor sharp leaves surround her in some kind of barrier. Her lips were cover in a red gloss as her hair was placed into two buns. Her clothes turned all white. Her skirt into pants that hug her hips then went baggy at the ankles tied tightly with black strings. Around her waist was a black belt as a tied neckband appeared around her neck. The hurricane dissipated leaving the audience in shock minus Hiei.

"You have broken your promise, Koenma," she spoke. "Jacki isn't going o be pleased. He is after all the guardian of lost souls as like Boton.

Koenma nodded still shaking. "I know I have. Gomen. But it was necessary."

"Hai. We know that but your father left us in charge," Spoke Lilie floating over to Koenma. She lifted her head to the white ceiling closing her eyes. "My people of the western fairy lands will not be pleased."

"As well the Sorcerer's Circle Koenma. You had broken divine law."

The gang was speechless throughout the whole ordeal. "What the fuck just happened?" asked Yusuke?

"It seems that we are in the presence of the princess of the fairy realm in Maiki and the leader of the Sorcerer's Circle deeper in the spirit world," informed Kurama. He was speechless nonetheless. None of them had felt their presence. They have gone missing roughly two centuries ago on a mission. Rumor had it in the demon realm that they escaped to the human world to seek shelter. Waiting for that fateful day when the chosen one arrived.

Kuwabara stood on the side looking at the caramel skin girl. "Hey I think she's moving." Silence fell as Shotoyami's flickered open. " _Qué_? What happened?" She placed a hand on her forehead sitting up. "I feel like I've been hit by a flippin' _coche_."

"Actually," began Syno, "I had Hiei knock you out." Shotoyami sat straight up and studied her surroundings. She was in some sort of office. It was spacious for one and she didn't like the stares she was getting. Looking at her friends she only sighed.

Standing up she placed her hands behind her head and glared at every person in the room. "So where's the pain in the ass." Lilie smiled softly. They have told Shotoyami about their boss. A high and mighty guy. But where was he? She pointed to a small toddler. "You got to be crapping me."

"No," said Syno. "This is he."

Shotoyami walked over to the boy, picked him up by the collar and shoke him violently. "Who the hell you think you are!!" she shouted as Koenma tried desperately to free himself form Shotoyami's death grip. He manage to escape as Kurama boldly grabbed the girl. "Let me at him, boy! _VAS A BAJO_!" he is going down. Her mind realled with evil things to the little boy who had all of a sudden made her world a lot more difficult.

"Please calm down," said Lilie landing on the ground. A wiff puff of air fell into the room. "We're on a mission. Koenma called us the day your power awakened."

"What the hell!" was all Shotoyami could say. Why didn't they tell her? She had completely forgotten that Kurama, a guy, was holding her. Someone's going to be castrated and drowned.

"There are these people after you," she continued as if Shotoyami didn't speak. "Sometime during the next three weeks it is critical for them to get you at all costs. This is when the ancient whelm of the spirit where his father," she pointed to Koenma, "hasn't even been yet. There a gate will open and they need a very special key to open it."

"Her soul," concluded Yusuke. He still couldn't believe this babe was the one who had to save all of the three worlds. Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers.

Koenma stood behind his desk now in a serious manner. He sat propped his his big leather chair as he shifted through the papers. "Yes only three months you have to train Ms. Hywein."

"Nani?" She couldn't believe it. A toddler was telling her what to do. He must have an early death wish. "You friggin' little-" once again all fell dark.

--

Shotoyami awoke within a familiar room in a daze. "Genkai's," she hissed getting up. "Note to self…hurt Lilie." She wlked out into the living room were the gang sat patiently waiting for her. "Finally your awake, slacker," said Genkai in the corner.

Shotoyami rolled her eyes as she glared at her three friends. "Traitors," she mumbled before sitting down.

"Genkai's going to train you," said Jackie with his hands in his pocket.

And Shotoyami knew from the wicked grins on her friends faces meant she was now on the Path to Hell.

--

AG310: there another chappie…I think it sucked though. You know about her friends past now. Hopefully in two more chappies you'll know about Shotoyami's. can someone please tell me about Yusuke though. Some things I have been reading say he's a half demon. Give me a little info on that please.

Hiei: read and review.


	11. All Because of You Brother!

**Author's Note**: Sorry about the long wait. Laziness and my other fics. Since this is my first fic it should be the first one finished. Okay about the characters.

Lilie-Reincarnation of the Fairy Princess, next in line to rule the North Sectors of Maikai. Cause of Death 300 years Before-Forbidden Love with Guardian of Souls. Weapon-wings create a protective barrier; Mimic; daggers

Syno-Reincarnation of the leader of the Sorcerer's Circle of the three worlds. Cause of Death-Battle against Myku, traitor. Weapon-elements; earth, fire, wind, water, thunder, lightning.

Jackie-Guardian of Souls. Fell in love with Fairy Princess and was executed. Weapon-Fuigi, spiritual sword that absorbs energy.

Hope this help in the explanation. All three of them were reborn on earth some 300 years ago to await the one with the power to destroy, control, or protect the three worlds to be born.

--

_**All Because of You Brother!**_

"That little prick!" said a very angered Shotoyami as she charged at the koorime. He only smirked and did a back flip and landed in a nearby tree. She growled angrily and did a roundhouse kick slicing the tree clear cross the trunk. "Hold still!! I need something to hit!"

Hiei leapt into another tree, katana unsheathed. "You're slowing down onna." He charged forward. She placed her two daggers up, stopping the blow as she slid backwards crossing them down in air. "Missed."

She turned around full of rage. Stupid toddler! She throw one of her daggers at Hiei and he easily dodge but unexpectedly she kicked his katana out of his hand, making sure if landed a good distance so it would be difficult to obtain.

She wore a white tank top, courtesy of Syno, around her chest slung a heavy black belt with golden rings. Her ears had little hoops and her Egyptian like eyes were narrowed angrily. She wore baggy black shorts and a pair of tennis shoes. The pants held tight round her waist with a belt also hanging lopsided.

"Hand to hand, onna? You know you'll lose," he smirked getting into a defensive stance. His chest was bare from the intense punches and kicks Shotoyami had given him.

She smirked tossing her remaining dagger to the ground. She mimicked the little fire apparition in his stance as the wind began to pick up around the shrine. With her right hand out in front of her in a blocking pose she used her index and middle finger pointing them at him then at her. "Bite me."

He charged at her and she blocked jumping backwards. Using his speed he appeared behind her grabbing her hands pushing her to the ground. He leaned forward to her ear, pressing his knee into her back. She ground her teeth to get the pain to subside. "You're becoming weak." She could hear the smirk in his voice and it got her blood boiling. "I knew all ningens were."

'I am not weak!' Her power erupted from her and flew Hiei into a nearby tree. He slid to the ground as she slung up. Slowly turning around her shoulders humped forward and her head bent low allowing her hair to cover her face to be in shadow. "I am not weak…I'll never be weak…he has to die first." She raised her hand at him…the abnormal pin color surrounding her body.

Hiei stood shakily up, surprised by her sudden burst of energy. Instantly, the bandanna on his forehead burned of to revel his Jagan eye growing, his youkai rising. "What are you talking about, onna?" He jumped to the side as a wave of energy came at him, the black energy around him showing itself.

"He has to die first," she said repeating herself. She lifted her face and stared at him. "I have to destroy him…he destroyed us…my mother…and me…" Hiei was nothing less than confused as he tried to get near her. "Whom are you talking about?"

Her eyes were blank as she stared into the cloudy sky. The cherry blossoms that seemed to prolong the harsh winter cold fell majestically around her, the wind blowing lightly across her face. A raindrop shattered the silence as it fell onto her face. She looked back at the fire demon with anger and hatred in her eyes, nothing but death screaming to be released from its prison within her. "My father."

--

Genkai walked out onto the patio, placing her tea on a nearby bench. She felt her power grow and surround the temple…her home. She had never felt so much pain and anguish before. It tore at her heart to feel this presence reside within the poor teen.

Walking quickly down the steps she hurried over through the forest to the training grounds.

--

He was pinned to the tree by pink chains around his wrists, waist and feet. "Snap out of it, " he snapped outraged this mere ningen had beaten him.

"You all are just like him…" her voice was distant but filled with venom. "All men are like him…evil. Their only goal in life is to try and 'lay' as many females as before. Destroy and conquer."

"Hywein!" Shotoyami turned to face the one who had called her. Genkai appeared into the clearing prepared to attack if necessary. "Calm down Hywein. Your safe here."

"Yo, Grandma," came Yusuke's voice as he also appeared with Lilie right behind him in her human form. "Whoa. Check out the power."

"No," whispered Lilie taking a step closer. "Her power isn't suppose to be awake. If we don't do something soon her…" she trailed off. Without transforming her wings came out. Placing her hands together, a small tingling feeling started at her tips. Slowly pulling her hands apart a white ball was form as she raised it above her head. "Absorb!" The ball flew straight for Shotoyami and engulfed in her.

She cringed at the pain running rampage in her body. What was going on? She couldn't remember. Was this pain real or just an illusion of everyday life? Was it something to actually be concerned about or o ignore?

She shut her eyes as a fierce scream of pain escaped her lips. "Damn," whispered Yusuke as the sight before him as he tried to resist the urge to aid the suffering girl. Her hair failed wildly around her as her eyes began to slowly return to its hazel-eyed color.

She fell to the ground, steam radiating from her body.

The rain fell steadily. A warm blanket washing the sins of the world away.

--

"Are you ready?" The figure stood in the doorway of the room. His hair was long and dark. His eyes cool and dangerous. He carried himself in a defiant manner taking out all who oppose him. His name was Gynu.

"Yes." She looked at her master and life long mate. "I, Kim, will not fail you." Her golden locks hung loosely form face. Her brown eyes piercing to the soul and alluring to the average male.

She held the weapon in one hand as she leaned in kissing him on the cheek. "I won't fail you, my love. Soon the power will be ours."

--

"_¿Dónde estoy?(where am I)"_ Shotoyami asked calmly shifting around.

"Shh," came the harsh reply of the occupant. She felt a warmth come to her as it pressed her body down. She slowly opened her eyes trying to focus. It was so warm and comforting. She felt at peace for the first time in years.

What was it? She didn't want it to end. Slowly she closed her eyes ignoring the nagging sense in the back of her head that it was wrong. That it wasn't time yet to open her eyes. Let the comfort last was all she asked. Even if it was for a few more minutes…the peace.. her heart felt right…her anger was gone…

"_HERMANA!"_ a cry rang out. The small figure leapt up and plummeted down unto the unsuspecting girl.

"OOF!!" her eyes shot open as a promise of immense pain for her tiny brother. "You little brat!" Not Satan himself could stop the screams of sibling rivalry. "Come here you little twirp!" She leapt out of bed ignoring the concerned looks of the group of boys beside her.

"Ahh!! Lilie!!!" Touya screamed running through the halls. "The spawn of Satan has returned!!"

Shotoyami ran down the halls with a vengeance. "Spawn of Satan my ass!! Come here!!"

Yusuke poked his head form around the corner and eyed the place warily. "You think its safe to have her here?" He leaned against the wall with his hands behind his head.

A black figure stood in the corner by the window. "Hn. The onna is highly unstable." He looked out at the pouring rain that had started four hours prior.

Kurama sat at the edge of the bed where he had to keep the young girl down. "Indeed. From what we could gather from her sleep talking is that she had had a rough childhood that forced her to abandon all her faith in men and retreat with her brother to a safe haven."

Kuwabara sat with his legs crossed and arms over his head. "We need to ask her about her past if we are going to aid her and the three worlds." He sighed getting up. His usual stupidity lacking in the moment. "We need to help her before something happens that she'll regret."

"Come here!!" A pot flew through the door as Touya tripped dodging it.

He jumped up frantically and hid behind his brother like figure. "Yusuke!! She's trying to kill me!! Protect me!" he whined. Ten years old and the fear of his sister grew everyday.

Yusuke laughed at the small boy. "Come on. She isn't that-"

Shotoyami barged in causing Kuwabara to scream bloody murder. "Aah! She's come to kill us all. Good-bye cruel world… My lovely Yukina…My precious Eikichi."

"Be quiet." Genkai came walking dragging her student by the ear. "Dimwit walk slacker and Touya home." She released the girl's ear.

"What the fu-" Genkai placed a piece of mint into the girls mouth. "I will not have a decent young girl like you have such a dirty mouth like Dimwit over there. Since you will be sleeping here you will also address them by they're names."

"Hey! _Mira abuelo_, I am not looking forward to having them as friends nevertheless as acquaintances. I know I have to train and all because of baby breath but I refuse to form any sort of relationship with them." She stood defiant.

Genkai nodded her head in aggravation. "You will be required to be their 'friend' if you are going to survive here. The world has enough hard heads to kill and destroy everything Spirit Detectives have worked so hard for." She narrowed her eyes glaring up at the girl. "And I refuse an arrogant little girl as yourself to cause the destruction of the world because of your sexism ideas. The world has changed. You just need to give it a chance."

Shotoyami looked at the woman as she left the room then looked at the gang. She sighed and walked over towards Yusuke. She hesitated a bit as she rubbed the back of her head not used to the idea. "Thanks…for earlier you know." She had to apologize…damn guilt. He saved her life is all…

"Yay!! My life has been spared. Now we shall walk down together as Yusuke tries to kiss sis." Touya sprinted out the room as a book came hurtling at him.

"Ready?" Yusuke smiled. He was happy…for some odd reason with this girl. His relationship with Keiko the past two years had gone down the drain. Damn toddler. Maybe this girl, he thought following her into the light and down the temple stairs, could heal the wounds Keiko had formed.

--

Touya ran down the street his dark skin in contrast to everything around him. He was happy. He knew this guy would be perfect for his sister. She needed to forget the past and move on; and this guy was going to do it. He was positive.

He stopped turning around waving frantically like a stupid child craving attention at the couple behind him. "Come on!!" he shouted behind.

"Stupid brother," muttered Shotoyami walking her punk walk. How did she get into this again? Oh yeah…Grandma.

"Sooo, Hywein," began Yusuke. "What's your relation with those other guys you live with?"

"They were there when I needed help. They took my bro and me in. They sheltered us." She looked up into the sky. Was it safe to tell him…'You need to give it a chance.' Maybe…just maybe she could forget for now…

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzp

"Get down!" Yusuke shoved Shotoyami down to the ground sheltering her with his body.

"Get off!!" Shotoyami gasped as she saw everyone run wildly around her. The sounds of bullets ricocheting form the buildings. She tried desperately to get up as her brother got pushed into the crowd. "Brother!"

"Sister-ugh!" He fell to her knees as she looked in horror. No…this couldn't be happening. He held his hands to his chest and then looked down at them. A crimson substance covered them and soaked through his garments slowly forming a pool around him of the sticky substance.

"Stay down!" yelled Yusuke trying his best to protect the girl. "If you move you'll be killed." He had to protect her. She was the only hope for the world. If losing her brother was the only thing to protect the worlds then…

Shotoyami reached a hand out trying to grasp her brother as if he was the only lifeline to the world she knew. She watched him fall to the ground like a fallen angel. "Brother," she whispered. A tear for the first time in two in a half years falling from her face.

The crowd ran blindly like chickens with their heads cut off. Sirens drowned out their cries of prayer and mercy for the attack that had befallen upon.

But all was dull as the calls of Yusuke died into the background of Shotoyami's mind. She felt herself being picked up and carried off by a pair of strong arms as more tears fell the emotion unfamiliar to her. "Snap out of it!" He had to get her conscious. Someone was trying to kill her or at least release her power once again.

All she could see was blood. Her brother's blood forming a red dot on the ground with several other bodies. "Brother!"

He made his way through the crowd trying not to lose his way. "We can't go back!" Yusuke said holding her firmly around the waist.

"Brother!" she sobbed trying to escape. "Let me go-o-o!"

Yusuke wouldn't hear of it. He had to protect her. Not just because it was his job or because he had mixed feelings for her but because he had promised her brother earlier that he would. He had looked so hopeful and scared at the same time as he looked at Yusuke.

And narrowed his eyes as he leapt over a speeding car. "Urameshi let me go!"

"I can't."

"Please," she begged. Her brother was dying. She wanted to be there for him. To root for him to survive this and he was going to. "I need him." It was just a bad dream. She was going to wake up and he was going to be there teasing her about how she never went on a date anymore. He was going to be there nagging her to find a guy. He was going to be there…alive.

Yusuke didn't look into her eyes in fear of giving in or seeing something he didn't want to. He stopped in an abandoned park and looked at her finally.

He saw it…the hatred, the hurt and the betrayal. "You're just like my bastard of a father," she said coldly. She then smiled wickedly as if a part of her just died. "You wanted to know about my past?" She took a step back her hands glowing. She pointed to the sky palms up then to the ground as it surrounded them "Well take a good look and don't you forget it!"

--

_A young girl of five was minding her own business when she heard a scream. Shotoyami dropped her toys and hurried down the hall. She scurried up the stairs and ran into the first room on her left._

_In the far corner to the right was small blue crib. She quietly made her way to the bed and peeked inside. A small baby boy of about nine month's lay sound asleep._

_She inwardly sighed, went on tiptoe and gave the little boy a kiss. "Night, Touya." The boy stirred a little then went back to sleep._

_The girl smiled, tucking in her little brother in. She closed the door behind her quietly and continued down the hall._

_She passed two doors before stopping at the third one. She heard another cry of pain. "Mommy," she said quietly, turning the doorknob. She opened it about an inch before gasping._

_On the bed her mother laid naked while her husband was doing something unknown to the girl. The woman tried to force the man off but he came back down upon her._

_"Please," she begged. "Let go off me."_

_"Why should I," said the man laying upon her. "You're my woman. You do whatever I want, whenever I want."_

_The little girl tearfully tried to understand what her father was doing. He seemed to be moving in a rhythmic pattern on her mother while she tried to make him stop._

_"Ale stop!" Ale slapped the woman underneath him._

_"Don't tell me what to do woman," her husband ordered. "You wouldn't want little Yami coming in here to see what the ruckus is about do you?" he grinned._

_"No you wouldn't" gasped the mother but she knew he would and gave in to his demands. She now moved in unison with her husband._

_The little girl turned her back in horror. What was going on? She couldn't understand it. What was her father doing to her mother? Shotoyami went into her room and crawled into bed letting her tears fall._

_A few years later she finally knew what her father was doing to her mother. Somehow she had ignored the cries at night by going to bed early, spending the night at a friend's or reading a book._

_One day while her mother was out shopping, her father had asked her to begin dinner. She left Touya, now six, in the front room watching Spiderman. _

_She went into the kitchen and closed the sliding door that separated it from the house. She began by cutting up the vegetables and placing them in boiling water. As she began to cut up the meat she was unaware of the lustful eyes looking at her._

_As she turned around she dropped the cutter in fright. "Oh Dad," she smiled nervously. "You scared me." The man didn't reply but moved in closer to girl._

_Shotoyami bent down to clean up when she saw her father move in closer. "Where's your brother?"_

_"Watching tv." She stood up and placed the meat in the trash. She walked back to the sink to begin cutting up some more meat. "Dinner will be ready in sec-Huh?" she felt a masculine arm wrap around her and pull her into a warm embrace. "D-Dad?"_

_He didn't answer. Instead her buried his face into his daughter's hair and took a deep breath. "You remind me of your mother when she was young…and pure."_

_'Pure?' Shotoyami didn't like the sound of that. She tried to move but he held firm._

_He took his free hand and ran it round her chest. "Your so beautiful Kila."_

_Finally it struck her. He had been drinking again and thought she was her mother. "Dad…it's me Shotoyami," she said trying to get her father to notice._

_He didn't seem to hear her and pulled her closer. "Let's have some fun," he said shoving her to the ground._

_She let out a short cry and fell hard, knocking her head against the hard wooden floor. "Cry all you want. No one can hear you love." He lay on top of her, pinning her down._

_He was right. Touya had the tv on quite loudly and had the door closed. She tried to move but a shock pain came to her head. She lay on the ground._

_The man she called 'Dad' slowly unbuttoned her pink blouse. He used both his hands to smooth it open to expose her chest. (She matured earlier than most girls). He shivered slightly in pleasure. "Kila…my sweet, pure little girl." Her bent down and kissed her chest._

_Shotoyami was breathing heavily. The shock of the blow to her head left her numb. All she could do was watch in horror to what this man was about to do to her._

_He wrapped his arms around her back and unfastened the bra, letting it slacking in his hands. He kissed her chest, moving closer to her breast. She sharply took in a breath of air as she felt him circle her nipple._

_He moved down to her skirt and moved underneath it. He used one of his hands to slide her underwear down to her shin and the other to unfasten his pants. His breathing became heaving as the girl became aware of a slight bulged in his pants._

_Shotyami closed her eyes as she felt him come closer to her. He was about to do 'it' to her. The same thing he did to her mother. Something from deep inside her snapped open along with her eyes as she arched up. "NO!"_

_A small metal clank was heard as she saw the man lying beside her; pants open manhood limp._

_A gentle hand brought her to her feet as tears fell from her eyes. "Mom!"_

_The woman dropped the pan from her hands and wrapped her arms around her frightened child. She looked at her face and removed the hair that kept falling. She kissed her gently on the forehead. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"_

_The girl just shook her head and let the tears fall. "W-wh-why?" was all she could say._

_"Shhhh," her mother soothed. She helped to fix the girl's clothes. "You must leave soon."_

_"Mom-"_

_"I almost didn't make it in time…and if he was almost able to do it to you now what is to stop him from trying again? I just can't think about it." The girl had stopped crying and looked at her mother with puffy eyes. "You understand don't you…" Shotoyami nodded. "I want you to hurry and pack. He'll awake soon and he won't be Mr. Sunshine."_

_Her mother gave her another soft kiss before Shotoyami went to pack. Ten minutes later she came back down with her school backpack and Touya._

_"Where are we going?" he asked._

_The mother bent down, trying to hold in her tears and forced on a smile. "You're going on an adventure with your sister."_

_"Is Daddy coming?"_

_"No, sweetie. Now listen to your sister and be good." She walked her two gifts to the door and gave them each one more hug. "Be strong Yami."_

_"Come with us Mom," begged the girl. _

_"I can't. If I go then he'll sure to notice. Even if I could, I still love him." Shotoyami looked at her mother. How could she still love that that **thing**? She stood there, the wind softly blowing as she watched her treasure disappear out of sight. "Goodbye… my children."_

--

Shotoyami: read and review. Give me your full opinion of the chapter. Check out my webpage too please. I need some advice on it after viewing.


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTICE!**

Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait but I am thinking of starting this fic over. It will still have the same basic outline but the chapters will be longer and there will be more description in it. I hope you have enjoyed it will it was up and I hope the newer version will get just as many reviews as this did.

I really am sorry for this and for such a long update. But I have moved and I am in Minnesota now and soon it will snow and I will freeze my ass off….

Please have faith in me. The next version will be better and will be rated M for maturity, rape and sexual indigo. I'm sorry for those who are not into these but my perspective of this fic is growing and it will be completed.

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers especially dragonmiko. Your review really boasted me from hat last review. Thank you so much everyone. The new version should be up by next week!

JA NE!


End file.
